L'Affaire Erickson
by Adagia742
Summary: Les pas de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson ne se sont peut-être pas rencontrés à l'hôpital St Bart. Et s'ils s'étaient connus il y a très longtemps ? Lors de leur enfance et d'une sombre affaire qui les changera définitivement, le duo épique se forme. Kid!lock, un tout petit chouïa de Johnlock.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, il s'agit de ma première longue fiction, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en tous genres, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante !**

**Ca fait longtemps que je suis les fics ici, et je me lance enfin sur une idée qui a bien mûri et que j'ai depuis longtemps... Amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

_Beaucoup de gens insistaient sur le fait que Sherlock était un homme mystérieux. En effet il l'était, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Certains le trouvaient très « énigmatique », d'autre carrément « impénétrable » -en y accordant quelques jeux de mots-, et John ne pouvait qu'adhérer. Comment mieux qualifier la silhouette vêtue de noire qui hantait les scènes de crimes de son regard glacial ? Mais jamais on n'aurait pensé que l'assistant, lui, le tranquille docteur sympathique et ouvert, pouvait cacher quelque chose d'aussi important que ce que Sherlock, ce jour-là, venait de découvrir._

_John rentrait à l'appartement, un sac de course à la main. La journée avait été longue, beaucoup de patients à la clinique, et le docteur était bien content de rentrer, même s'il s'attendait à devoir supporter l'humeur exécrable de son colocataire qui n'avait pas une enquête à se mettre sous la dent. Il traversa le salon vers la cuisine sans accorder un regard au détective, et ne vit donc pas qu'il était immobile, penché vers quelques lignes écrites sur un bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, fébrile. Trop occupé à songer à la douleur qu'il ressentait aux bras à force de porter ses lourds paquets, John commença à lui dire, dos à lui, posé à côté du frigo :_

_« J'ai racheté du lait, encore une fois. Ne le gâche plus en le mélangeant avec tes poisons et autres substances bizarres… Parce que ça sert, le lait, Sherlock. Même si tu t'en fiches, je te jure…_

_- Tu t'appelles Erickson ? »_

_Sherlock avait pivoté sa tête en direction de son ami sans changer d'expression, sans bouger du moindre millimètre le reste de son corps. Cette fois, il scrutait le dos de l'autre pour chercher à comprendre. John avait cessé de retirer les provisions de ses sacs en plastiques. Il n'osa pas lever le regard du plan de travail, appuya ses mains près de lui, cherchant à calmer son rythme cardiaque qui avait explosé à l'annonce de son nom, à retrouver l'équilibre qu'il sentait disparaître. Il se redressa et se tourna de manière très lente, l'angoisse envahissant ses yeux, et reprit sa droiture de soldat._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans mon dossier ?_

_- Tu as été adopté, continua Sherlock. A douze ans, par la famille Watson. Harry n'est même pas ta véritable sœur, vous n'avez rien en commun, tu étais fils unique et tu…_

_- Pourquoi ? »_

_Sherlock savait qu'il était en tort. Au fond, il n'avait absolument aucune raison valable d'avoir fouillé dans ce dossier, ou aucune qu'il ne pouvait lui expliquer. C'était sa curiosité naturelle qui l'avait poussé, et son instinct, rien de plus._

_« C'était pour une expérience, déclara-t-il comme si cela justifiait tout._

_- Une expérience ? Maintenant, ma vie, moi, je suis une expérience ?! Et bien bravo, bien joué, Sherlock ! Je sais bien que tu aimes triturer les choses, les gens, mais j'ai sûrement eu trop d'orgueil de penser que pour moi, tu ferais une petite exception. »_

_John s'agitait, haussait la voix. Il semblait complètement paniqué et hors de lui à la fois, hésitant entre se rapprocher pour le gifler et se retenir dans son amabilité habituelle. Le détective se dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir bien longtemps, alors il décida d'en apprendre le plus possible tant qu'il en avait l'occasion._

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il._

_- Parce que je n'en dit rien, et que personne n'a à le savoir. Mes parents, ou plutôt les Erickson dont je ne me souviens pas le moins du monde, sont morts et ne m'ont jamais élevés. J'ai peine à me souvenir de leurs visages, et je ne me rappelle d'aucun moment que nous ayons vécu ensemble. Alors, je suis John Watson, et personne n'a besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Pas même toi._

_- Pas même moi, vraiment ? ricana Sherlock. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si naïf, John. Comme si je n'allais pas le découvrir. Comme si je ne le méritais pas, de toute façon._

_- Désolé, mais quand on connaît ton sens de la famille, on n'a pas forcément envie de te demander conseil. Et personne n'a envie d'entendre cette histoire, et personne n'a besoin de me connaître à ce point. Non, tu ne le mérites pas. »_

_Le silence se fît un instant, pendant que John fit quelques pas d'impatience en se passant la main sur le visage. Sherlock ne le méritait donc pas ? Et bien, nous allions voir._

_« Tu ne te rappelles de rien d'eux ? insista le détective._

_- De rien, et ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Et de leur mort ? »_

_John s'arrêta et regarda son colocataire dans les yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

_« Tu sais, toi. Tu sais quelque chose. »_

_Après un instant, Sherlock détourna la tête en une légère grimace et John partit dans un rire furieux._

_« C'est la meilleur. Toi, tu sais, et moi rien. J'ai tout oublié. Alors que j'étais là ! »_

_Des bribes de mémoire lui revinrent inévitablement. Des choses qu'il voulait oublier pour toujours refaisaient surface, encore et encore. Ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes, il laissa son ami. Le docteur n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser sa veste et s'enfuit vers les escaliers, et Sherlock fût plongé dans un nouveau silence. Plein de culpabilité. Plein de souvenirs, aussi._

_Il tourna un instant dans la pièce endeuillée, le cœur lourd. Oui, il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas parce qu'il avait fouillé son dossier. Oh non. Et John l'avait oublié, ça aussi._

_« Il ne comprends pas, se dit-il à mi-voix. Comment pourrait-il ? Il ne se souvient de rien. »_

_Sherlock rangea la fameuse feuille de la discorde dans une pochette grise et usée, qu'il ferma d'un geste délicat pour en considérer la couverture. Il resta à nouveau sans bouger et ferma les yeux doucement. Sur le devant, on pouvait lire en écriture majuscule, éclairé par la lumière du soleil sur Baker Street : « Affaire Erickson »._

* * *

Françoise Holmes aimait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de bourgeoise anglaise, mais surtout, elle adorait qu'elle lui fasse accéder au luxe non pas comme un plaisir, mais comme une nécessité. Oh non, elle ne faisait pas partie de la noblesse, elle n'avait pas de titre, mais avec la place de son mari au gouvernement, ses relations et son héritage, c'était tout comme. Associer la lignée des Holmes à la fortune des Lecomte, et la vie est un défilé de grandes fêtes. Elle avait toutes les robes qu'elle voulait. Tous les bijoux qu'elle désirait. Elle pouvait parer son long corps blanc de milles et uns artifices, soie, lin, diamant, parfum, talons, coiffer ses cheveux ébènes de centaines de façon, maquiller ses yeux bleu glacés avec autant d'aisance, rien ne lui était impossible. Elle qui ne s'était jamais aimé tombait amoureuse de son miroir chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'être enfin ce dont elle rêvait. Et ce soir-là, au manoir des Holmes, il y avait réception.

« Réception, réception, réception… » chantonnait-elle en s'attachant ses boucles d'oreilles brillantes, minaudant devant son miroir en pieds comme si son reflet allait lui en tenir vigueur.

« Madame ? demanda une voix timide derrière la porte.

- Nancy, c'est toi ? répondit la femme en se tournant. Tu peux entrer. »

La petite gouvernante entra à pas serrés. Sa silhouette tassée et mal vêtue contrastait largement avec celle, longiligne et gracieuse, de son employeuse. Baissant les yeux, elle rougit pendant que madame Holmes s'installait à son secrétaire orné de mille et un objets brillants.

« Comme nous allons nous amuser ce soir, Nancy ! Il y aura du beau monde, croyez-moi. Un peintre, un musicien de renom, un philosophe même, et quelques savants de tout premier ordre. Ah, j'espère que les garçons sauront se tenir ! Les avez-vous déjà habillés ?

- Eh bien madame, c'était de cela que…

- J'espère que Mycroft ne se comportera pas comme un goinfre, et que ce petit garnement de Sherlock ne fera pas de remarque désagréable aux invités, car…

- Madame, Sherlock est parti. »

Françoise arrêta soudain de s'affairer et considéra le visage de la jeune femme à travers son reflet. Elle demanda du bout des lèvres :

« Comment, Nancy ?

- Sherlock, il a encore filé. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. »

La femme se leva avec précision et rapidité, croisa ses bras et toisa l'autre de toute sa hauteur. Avoir affaire au regard de Françoise Fanny Lecomte mariée Holmes, c'était comme combattre le pire des dragons du plus sombre des donjons, caché dans le corps d'une princesse.

« Rappelez-moi, mademoiselle, quel est votre rôle au sein de cette maison ? » demanda madame Holmes d'une voix monocorde.

Nancy se sentit rétrécir encore d'avantage. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, se changer en flaque d'eau ou en petite souris pour fuir cette pièce trop pleine de richesses qu'elle détestait.

« Madame, je suis sensée m'occuper de vos enfants, veiller sur eux et sur leur éducation, et m'assurer qu'ils deviendront de véritables gentlemen.

- Alors dites-moi, Nancy, pourquoi le plus jeune est encore en train de vagabonder dans les rues de Londres sans mon consentement, alors que nous recevons de hautes personnalités dans une heure ?

- Parce que j'ai failli à ma tâche, madame. J'ai perdu le jeune Sherlock de vue. »

Le visage de Françoise vira au rouge, et elle indiqua la porte à Nancy en se mettant à hurler :

« Allez chercher mon premier et incapable fils, et dites-lui que s'il n'a pas retrouvé son cadet dans la prochaine demi-heure, je lui ferai subir une punition si désagréable qu'il regrettera pour toujours d'avoir eu un petit frère ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Nancy s'enfuit à reculons à travers la chambre et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Elle eut malgré tout le temps d'entendre que sa patronne abaissait sa paye, et elle couru dans la première chambre de l'étage chercher l'aîné des Holmes, maudissant ce nom au plus profond d'elle-même.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon dont tout le monde s'inquiétait était tranquillement assis sur le banc d'une grande avenue marchande. Il neigeait doucement sur Londres, le monde était pressé à part ce petit homme-là, dont le regard naviguait entre les uns et les autres.

« Je m'ennuie, » râla une voix à côté de lui.

Vraiment, le jeune Oliver Flaversham n'était d'aucun intérêt. Comment pouvait-il considérer ce puits de déductions comme ennuyeux ? C'était incroyable comme la plupart des enfants étaient bêtes. Sherlock pensait qu'en entrant au collège, d'autant plus que le sien était prestigieux, il y rencontrerait certaines personnes d'intelligence comparable à la sienne. Et pourtant, toujours rien. Que de déceptions dans cette existence…

« Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici.

- Tu m'as dit qu'on irait jouer, insista Flaversham. Je ne vois aucun jeu là-dedans.

- Cette fille qui court, là. »

Le regard d'Oliver alla vers la direction pointée par le doigt de son camarade. Une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux attachés courrait en direction du centre du quartier. Le garçon attendit que quelque chose se passe… En vain.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh… Elle est jolie, mais vraiment, bien trop âgée pour toi si tu veux mon avis.

- Pas ça ! soupira Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? »

Oliver fronça les sourcils.

« Ben rien. Je ne la connais pas.

- Sa coiffure, commença Sherlock. C'est un chignon serré qui ne laisse échapper aucun cheveu, la coiffure des danseuses classiques. Elle vient à peine de se le nouer en courant mais il est impeccable, elle est habituée à le faire. De plus, elle a le corps musclé de sa profession et court en tirant sur ses pointes. Elle a son sac de sport avec elle. J'imagine qu'elle va s'entraîner, et qu'elle est en retard. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Pourquoi est-elle en retard ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! commence à s'énerver le garçon.

- Ses chaussures. Le bracelet qu'elle porte. Elle vient de faire du shopping avec une amie. »

Le petit Flaversham écarquilla de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait rien du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Holmes ?

- Mais enfin ! s'exaspéra Sherlock en s'agitant sur le banc. Il y avait encore une étiquette de prix sur la semelle de sa ballerine, et le pendentif de son bracelet, qui vient du même magasin, est la moitié d'un cœur ! Elle l'a forcément acheté avec quelqu'un, une copine plus probablement, puisque ce bijou-là est fait pour les couples de meilleures amies. Elle était en train d'acheter des futilités avec elle et s'est rendu compte qu'elle était en retard, voilà ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tu es complètement imbécile, ma parole ! »

Vexé, Flaversham grommela doucement :

« J'en ai rien à faire, de tes histoires…

- Et laisse tomber pour Hayden Lewiss. Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi. »

Oliver sursauta soudainement sur son siège.

« Quoi ? Mais je… bégaie-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oui, bien sûr. Moi aussi, je viens de la voir passer. Elle t'avait vu, tu sais, mais quand tu lui as fait signe, elle a soudain trouvé le discours de son père sur la guerre franco-prussienne extrêmement intéressant. Non, et puis quelqu'un qui dirige toutes les filles de la classe pour compenser le fait qu'elle est adoptée, vraiment, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Elle est adoptée ?!

-Evidemment. Tu n'as pas vu ? Elle a une tâche sur sa prunelle droite. Aucun de ses parents n'a la même. Ce genre de détail sont forcément transmis génétiquement, ce ne sont pas ses parents biologiques. A moins que sa mère ait trompé son père, qui sait… »

Quand Sherlock eut un rictus moqueur à cette idée, Oliver se scandalisa et se leva en prenant ses affaires.

« Vraiment, tu es imbuvable. Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne te parle en cours. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Et puis, j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire, bien plus intéressantes.

- C'est ça. A demain, Flaversham. »

Alors que le garçon partait sans demander son reste, Sherlock resta un instant sans bouger. Il leva la tête et regarda la neige tomber silencieusement avec un léger sourire. Peu de choses lui plaisaient autant que de s'assoir sur ce banc et d'attendre que le temps s'écoule en devinant ces gens qui passent et leurs vies passionnantes. Il les enviait, au fond, d'être âgés et capables. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi, être libre de devenir ce qu'il voulait, et pourquoi pas, courir d'un endroit à autre et découvrir le monde. Être pirate était sans aucun doute la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il aurait put devenir, mais il n'en avait encore jamais croisé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un kiosque pour acheter le Times, quand un visage familier apparu au coin d'une rue à quelque pas. Son grand frère Mycroft Holmes le regardait d'un air sévère et Sherlock comprit, dans un soupir d'agacement, qu'il allait falloir rentrer à la maison.

* * *

**Alors ? Un premier avis ? ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà, deuxième chapitre ! Comme on est en vacances, je risque de poster assez vite dans les prochains jours, mais bientôt je n'aurais plus autant de temps pour écrire et le rythme ralentira sûrement... Qui sait, si cette fic n'a pas de succès, peut-être même que je me permettrai d'arrêter !**

**L'intrigue principale n'a pas encore commencé, il s'agira d'une véritable nouvelle policière à l'image de celles de Conan Doyle ou Agatha Christie. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur l'aspect plus sensible de la vie de Sherlock durant son enfance. Enjoy !**

* * *

« Nancy ! » appela une voix grave de jeune homme à travers l'entrée.

Depuis la porte massive en chêne verni s'étendait une large salle d'entrée dallée en échiquier, donnant à gauche sur un salon avec buffet pour apéritif et de grands sofas, à droite sur une immense salle à manger avec une table interminable, et au centre un escalier partant en deux branches symétriques vers le même étage, pourtant. Tout ce décorum bien trop tape-à-l'œil énervait profondément Sherlock. Mycroft se baissa pour épousseter la veste couverte de neige de son petit frère. Il cherchait son regard pour lui montrer qu'il était très mécontent de son expression agacée, mais le jeune ne déniait pas tourner le visage vers lui. Lui aussi était fâché, pas vraiment après son aîné, mais plutôt par la perspective de passer une fois de plus la soirée avec les richards et prétentieux amis de sa mère.

« C'est bon, Mycroft, soupira-t-il en s'échappant de son emprise pour accrocher ses affaires au porte-manteau. Aurais-tu aimé qu'on te fasse ça il y a sept ans ? Oublies-tu l'âge que j'ai ?

- Pas du tout, et c'est bien pour ça que je m'étonne : tu continues de n'en faire qu'à ta tête comme un sale gosse. Ne pourrais-tu pas faire plaisir à maman et te tenir tranquille dans ces circonstances ?

- Ne pourrais-tu pas perdre du poids ? Ca aussi, ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Mycroft rougit de colère et se tourna vers la gouvernante qui venait d'arriver. Elle comprit qu'elle lui était parvenue juste à temps pour qu'il se retienne de le gifler.

« Merci beaucoup, cher Mycroft, dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour le congédier. Où étais-tu encore passé, toi ?

- J'étais à Bond Street, répondit-il distraitement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre au premier étage. Je regardais les passants avec Oliver Flaversham. Enfin, en compagnie d'Oliver Flaversham.

- Bond Street ! s'écria Nancy qui le suivait avec sa démarche habituelle –petits pas rapides et serrés, un peu maladroits. Mais c'est de l'autre côté des jardins de Kensington ! Ce n'est pas du tout ton itinéraire pour rentrer du collège, jeune homme, et on t'attend depuis des heures !

-Et bien, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour moi. Je ne risque pas grand-chose à cette heure, tu le sais bien, Nance. »

Alors qu'ils se tenaient à mi-chemin dans le couloir, juste devant la chambre de madame, Nancy agrippa le bras du garçon et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et fût soulager en voyant son employeuse toujours occupée à se parfumer. Elle se baissa à nouveau vers Sherlock :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ouvertement ! lui murmura-t-elle avec vigueur. N'oublie pas ce que dit ta mère : elle interdit les familiarités avec le personnel.

- Vraiment, Nance, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, répondit gentiment Sherlock sans baisser la voix. Comme si j'allais obéir à cette poupée superficielle, soi-disant mon parent biologique. Et puis, que peut-elle faire ? M'interdire de te donner un surnom ? Tu m'as élevé depuis le berceau, il ne manquerait plus que je continu de t'appeler mademoiselle Oakridge. Et puis toi, tu ne te prives pas de m'appeler Sherly !

- Tu ne connais pas bien ta mère, vraisemblablement. Si toi tu ne risques rien, moi, je pourrais très bien voir ma paye diminuer encore, et pourtant je n'ai déjà pas grand-chose ! »

Arrivés devant la chambre du garçon, il se tourna vers elle en lui barrant la route, les sourcils froncés. Elle sourit, amusée, car elle connaissait la règle : personne, au grand jamais, n'a le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre, ou plutôt l'antre secrète de Sherlock Holmes.

« Je vais mettre ma belle tenue : le costume bleu marine trois pièces que m'a offert mon père. Il sera là ce soir, lui aussi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Il se libère pour l'occasion, même si cela lui importe moins qu'à ta mère. Dépêche-toi, ils arrivent dans un quart d'heure.

- Oui, j'ai compris ! dit-il en trépignant légèrement, aillant hâte de rentrer dans son espace privé. A tout de suite !

- A tout de suite, Sherly. »

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir pendant que le jeune garçon entrait dans sa chambre, puis s'arrêta et se retourna soudain alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé : elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« Ah, Sherly !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte, l'air impatient.

- Tes parents veulent que tu passes du temps avec le fils du docteur, monsieur Erickson. Apparemment il sera aussi de la partie, avec sa femme, pour être remercié d'avoir soigné les problèmes cardiaques de ton père. Leur garçon a ton âge. Tu seras gentil avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Encore un gamin imbécile, qui ne lui laisserait même pas l'occasion de s'isoler durant les festivités ennuyeuses à mourir organisées par ses crétins de parents. Mais le regard, à moitié sévère et suppliant de Nancy, eut raison de la colère de Sherlock.

« D'accord, Nance, j'ai compris. Promis, je ferai un effort. »

Heureuse et rassurée, Nancy s'éloigna dans un sourire tandis que le jeune Holmes, encore plus agacé par la soirée qui allait suivre, se dépêchait de se changer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nancy essayait de le sociabiliser. Sûrement avait-elle insisté auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle invite les Erickson à amener leur enfant. Puis elle lui avait demandé mille fois d'être gentil avec ses camarades, de s'intéresser à eux… Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était que d'être Sherlock Holmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre :

« Sherlock, viens te montrer, » demandait la voix de son frère.

Le garçon soupira et sortit, prenant soin de bien fermer sa porte derrière lui. Mycroft l'inspecta globalement du regard, puis posa un genou au sol pour fermer le premier bouton de sa chemise. Sherlock interposa sa main droite entre son col et les doigts de son frère, mais ce dernier lui infligea une petite tape et il fût obligé de le laisser faire, soupirant à nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment d'un caractère exécrable, lui dit Mycroft.

- Et toi, tu es une insupportable mère-poule. Qu'est-ce que ça change, que j'ai un bouton de plus ou de moins accroché à ma chemise ?

- Beaucoup de choses aux yeux de la société anglaise, cher petit frère. Si tu veux que notre famille garde sa place dans les services secrets britanniques, tu ferais bien de te tenir de manière correcte.

- Si tu savais comme je me fiche du SIS*, répondit-il en ricanant. C'est plutôt un boulot pour toi ça, non ? Tu es le fils intelligent et droit de la famille. Moi je n'ai que douze ans, et pourtant, je suis déjà fiché comme le débauché sans avenir.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait exploser la véranda lors de la dernière réunion à domicile de Papa, et que tu n'avais pas blessé un député fédéral pour t'amuser, ça ne serait peut-être pas ta réputation.

- C'était des expériences. »

Mycroft se releva. La chemise de Sherlock était rentrée, son gilet fermé, ses chaussures propres. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable, comme d'habitude, mais le jeune homme avait renoncé à l'idée de dompter ces boucles aussi rebelles que leur possesseur. Normalement, il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire. Il lui jeta un dernier regard sévère.

« Tiens-toi droit. »

Sherlock releva sa silhouette et roula des yeux encore une fois.

« Cesse de râler, voyons. Allez. Je veux une dernière chose, puis on y va. Promets-moi que rien de désastreux ne se produira ce soir, et que tu n'iras pas fourrer ton nez n'importe où. On a besoin de toi ici. Et si tu fais n'importe quoi, je me verrais obligé de prendre ta défense et de te couvrir, et j'aurai des ennuis. Tu le sais, ça.

- Oui.

- Alors ? Tu acceptes de bien te conduire ? »

Sherlock attendit une seconde. Il savait qu'il regretterait sans aucun doute son geste plus tard, mais il fronça les sourcils et prit une inspiration :

« Je promets solennellement que de me conduire droitement, selon mon devoir, comme le doit un bon Holmes. C'est le serment que j'ai donné à mon frère, et c'est le serment que je tiens. »

Mycroft sourit, attendrit, et il passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son cadet. Ils se regardèrent avec complicité avant de descendre les escaliers côte à côte.

* * *

Non, il n'irait pas se présenter avant le repas. Non, il ne tiendrait pas la porte aux invités, il ne prendrait pas leurs manteaux et ne les complimenterait pas sur leur bonne santé ou la prestance de leurs habits, rien de tout ça. A la place, Sherlock sorti et monta à l'arbre du jardin qui donnait sur l'entrée de la maison. Il prit son livre favori, « L'île aux trésors », et attendit.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire dix pages que les premiers invités arrivèrent. Le garçon lista ce qu'il vit pendant un bon bout de temps, immobile, ses yeux bleus analysant tout ce qu'il voyait : un violoncelliste à bon embonpoint descendit de sa Bentley avec un rire gras et dit à sa mère combien elle était belle ce soir. Un homme au travail littéraire et sa femme en Aston Martin saluèrent poliment Mycroft d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer. Une petite femme brune et plasticienne probablement sortie de sa Cadillac d'un pas engagé, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis un grand homme en noir à l'allure d'étranger s'extirpa d'une longue voiture grise et fût discrètement accueilli par Richard Holmes sur le pas de la porte.

Sherlock posa ses yeux sur son père : un homme immense aux cheveux gris, dans le passé marron comme ceux de Mycroft. Il avait donné tous ses traits à son premier fils, pendant que le plus jeune avait hérité des couleurs et de la finesse gracieuse de sa mère. Mais son regard bleu proche du blanc, tranchant comme un couteau, venait de lui. Le politicien était silencieux la plupart du temps, son caractère contrastait avec les grands gestes et le flot de paroles ininterrompues de sa femme. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sherlock n'avait jamais reçu de sa part la moindre affection. Froid. Ennuyeux. Comme ce dîner risquait de l'être, puisqu'on était entouré de ce beau-monde si prévisible…

Puis une dernière voiture, qui attira l'attention de Sherlock, se gara à l'entrée. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une voiture de collection pimpante à deux cent dix-huit chevaux, non, mais d'une vieille Vend Rover sans prétention. Du côté conducteur sortie un grand homme aux cheveux châtains avec une barbe courte et des yeux bruns. Il claqua la porte avant de se diriger vers le coffre. Il souriait d'un air doux et appela quelqu'un dans l'auto pour lui demander de descendre. Alors un jeune garçon ouvrit la porte gauche du siège passager et se tira timidement hors de la voiture. Il inspecta les lieux d'un air peu rassuré, puis ferma la porte derrière lui et tenta de se maintenir droit et digne. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son père mais Sherlock n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Voir quelqu'un de son âge à une de ces réceptions était vraiment très rare, et il se dit qu'il devait se considérer chanceux.

« Moi, chanceux ? se reprit-il soudain. Chanceux d'être envahit par un idiot de plus ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air vif, d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir en faire. »

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par ce que le père venait de sortir du coffre. Sherlock y focalisa toute son attention : l'homme déplia la machine et la posa à côté du siège passager de devant. Il souleva la femme qui y était assise et la posa sur ce qu'il venait de lui apporter. Un fauteuil roulant.

La femme handicapée souriait largement. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair et les yeux bleu marine. Le jeune garçon alla se ranger derrière le fauteuil de sa mère et la poussa jusqu'à l'entrée pendant que le père les suivait. Ils étaient tous les trois habillés élégamment mais pas de parures vulgaires. Ils se souriaient, se disaient sans doute de gentilles paroles, et semblaient épanouis. Sherlock regardait la petite bulle de bonheur simple qui semblait les entourer, et un sentiment étrange l'envahi. Très désagréable. Pour y échapper, il se recula un peu sur sa branche et plongea son nez dans les aventures de Jim Hawkins.

« Veux-tu descendre, oui ? »

Une voix très familière était venue l'ennuyer peu de temps après. Nancy croisait les bras et chuchotait très fort pour avoir l'air en colère. Décidément, elle était une très mauvaise actrice.

« Pour quoi faire ? Me mêler à cette foule inepte ? Trop peu pour moi, merci.

- Tu m'avais promis de tenir compagnie au jeune Erickson. On te cherche, à l'intérieur.

- Qu'ils continuent de chercher, je ne suis pas là.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Sherlock Holmes ! »

Ah. Quand Nance l'appelait par son nom complet, elle commençait vraiment à se fâcher. Il se glissa aux pieds de son arbre pour faire semblant de coopérer.

« Voilà. Tu es contente ? Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Nancy soupira. Ses tentatives pour en faire quelqu'un d'agréable étaient toutes vouées à l'échec, ma parole. Elle décida de rentrer.

« Ne tarde pas. On t'attend.

- C'est ça. »

Et dès qu'elle fût partie, Sherlock voulu reprendre sa lecture, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Juste derrière la silhouette de sa gouvernante qui venait de s'évaporer, le garçon blond de tout à l'heure l'observait avec insistance. Il n'osait pas bouger depuis la porte d'entrée, droit comme un piquet. Sherlock lui rendit son regard un instant, le scanna de la tête au pied. Un fils unique. Pas très riche, pas habitué à ce genre de soirée. Un campagnard. Ennuyeux.

« Un problème ?

- Non. »

Sherlock fit mine de lire son bouquin avec grand intérêt même s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter les gestes de ce nouvel arrivant. Le blondinet s'approcha de lui d'un pas faussement décidé et alla s'appuyer lui aussi prêt de l'arbre. Il plia les genoux pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Le silence était insistant.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non. »

Le jeune Holmes se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, celui-là ? Pourquoi traînait-il autour de lui sans rien dire ? Il avait le regard de sa mère, d'un bleu si différent de celui de ses propre prunelles que Sherlock en était jaloux. Les yeux de ce garçon étaient doux, précieux, leur mouvement coulait comme une eau tranquille. Il lui souriait sans provocation, ne semblait rien attendre de lui en particulier. Finalement, dans ce silence, une intimité émergea, et Sherlock décida en son fort intérieur de le laisser s'asseoir là, s'habituant peu à peu à sa présence.

« L'île aux trésors ? » demanda soudain le blond.

Sherlock sursauta presque tant il fût surpris qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole. Il se sentit rougir en hochant la tête pour répondre « oui ». Peut-être que cette lecture était un peu trop naïve. Peut-être allait-il se moquer de lui.

« C'est mon livre préféré, dit finalement son camarade. J'ai dus le lire une douzaine de fois déjà !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. C'est la première fois que tu le lis ?

- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Sherlock alors qu'un grand sourire lui échappait. C'est exactement comme toi, j'adore cette histoire ! Je l'aime tellement que je voudrais devenir un pirate moi aussi, et découvrir le monde et les océans, trouver des trésors et… »

Il s'arrêta dans son discours quand il vit que le garçon lui souriait. Il était quasiment persuadé qu'aucune personne de son âge ne lui avait adressé un jour un tel sourire.

« Enfin, reprit-il en s'asseyant à sa hauteur. Je crois que c'est impossible, non ? Les pirates n'existent plus.

- Pas ceux de ce bouquin, en tous cas. Mais c'est une très belle ambition. Moi, je voudrais être docteur, comme mon père.

- Mais tu aimes te balader et courir partout, non ? Tu n'es peut-être pas assez sérieux pour être médecin. »

Surpris par cette constatation, le garçon haussa les sourcils.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Bah, tu t'es bien habillé pour ce soir mais tu as de la terre sous les ongles, et une minuscule tâche de sang sur le genou droit. Tu t'es égratigné, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai joué au soldat avec des amis tout à l'heure. J'habite à la campagne, au sud du Kent.

- Je m'en doutais. »

Ils se sourirent pendant un court instant de silence, laissèrent le flot de rires qui venait de l'intérieur les bercer quelques secondes. Puis le brun se décida à lui tendre la main :

« Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

- John Erickson, répondit l'autre en la lui serrant. Enchanté. »

* * *

***Le Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), également connu sous la dénomination de MI6 (à l'origine Military Intelligence [section] 6), est le service de renseignements extérieurs du Royaume-Uni. Le MI6 a pour but de protéger le pays de toute attaque terroriste extérieure au pays et de conduire des activités d'espionnage à l'extérieur du Royaume-Uni.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos reviews !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Mais en fait, il y a un mois, on m'a volé mon ordinateur. Du coup, j'en ai reçu un nouveau pour Noël et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture, surtout après la déprime d'avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais écris... Mais me revoilà pour continuer ma petite fic chérie. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !**

* * *

« Vraiment, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Chut ! »

Mycroft Holmes entra furtivement en cuisine. Le garçon était tout juste majeur, grand et fin, ses cheveux marron plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Il portait un magnifique costume sombre, mais sa tenue, d'habitude droite et distinguée, se faisait soudain plus courbée. Voilà qu'il marchait grotesquement, s'appliquant à ne pas faire de bruit en posant tout doucement les pointes de ses pieds sur le sol. Il allait vite, appuyait tout le poids de son corps sur cette minuscule surface, et il semblait manquer de tomber à chaque pas, les bras écartés comme un albatros qui prépare son atterrissage forcé.

Il s'approcha enfin de son but, un plat couvert de petites pâtisseries, et saisit sa préférée : un magnifique millefeuille préparé tout spécialement pour le dîner de ce soir, dont la crème et le feuilleté respiraient le sucre délicieux qui les composaient. Il le dévora du regard, un grand sourire s'étira sur sa bouche alors qu'il l'entrouvrait pour avaler son larcin, mais celui-ci tomba dans un sursaut alors qu'une forte voix s'abattait sur le jeune homme.

« Mycroft ! s'écria Sherlock en bondissant de derrière la cuisinière. Père et mère t'ont déjà répété des centaines de fois de ne pas voler de sucreries, ça te fait prendre des poignés d'amour ! »

L'aîné Holmes sentit tout son visage viré au pourpre quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul avec son jeune frère : un garçon blond était lui aussi sorti de la même cachette, et semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire.

« Je te l'avais dit, John ! reprit le brun avec un sourire triomphant. Mycroft a beau avoir l'air d'un honnête gentleman, il reste un parfait goinfre doublé d'un voleur. Il devrait songer à maigrir, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne vais pas me mêler de ça, ce serait très incorrect de ma part ! En tous cas, tu avais raison : voilà tes cinq livres.

- Et toi qui ne me croyais pas… »

Alors qu'ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était, Mycroft dévisageait son cadet avec rage et se précipita vers lui.

« Sherlock ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, qui plus est devant… Euh… Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

- Je m'appelle John Erickson, monsieur Holmes.

- C'est mon ami. »

Mycroft tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui venait de parler. Il le considéra quelques secondes et vit que le garçon avait un peu rougit. En effet, c'était bien la première fois que le jeune sociopathe attribuait à quelqu'un un tel statut, et même s'il faisait semblant qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde, c'était tout le contraire. Puis Mycroft inspecta John : il était clairement de la campagne et sans beaucoup d'argent. Un garçon intelligent et sportif, un peu plus grand, large et bronzé que son frêle petit frère au teint laiteux. Son regard semblait naïf et un peu perdu, et surtout le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne lâchait pas Sherlock.

« Ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? dit finalement Mycroft avec un air moqueur.

- Le dîner semble servi, » déclara Sherlock en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour éviter le sujet.

Mycroft les suivit lui et son ami vers la salle à manger, ramassant au passage le millefeuille gâché avec une grimace de tristesse, et le jeta à la poubelle.

En entrant dans la salle, ils virent que certaines personnes étaient assises à table, d'autres non, mais toutes formaient des petits groupes de conversations mondaines. John eu le hoquet et l'impression de disparaître au fond de ses chaussettes au milieu de cette foule. Des maisons pareilles, il en avait rarement vu. La salle devait faire dix fois la taille de sa chambre, et ces longs miroirs, ce lustre en cristal, ces chaises décorées précieusement le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il regarda ses chaussures : elles étaient râpées. En jetant un coup d'œil à celles de Sherlock, il remarqua qu'elles avaient été cirées minutieusement et brillaient comme un sou neuf.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui murmura discrètement son ami à l'oreille. Toutes ces paillettes ne compensent pas l'idiotie de tous ces gens. »

John remarqua le regard amer que lançait Sherlock à ses parents avant qu'il ne se soit tourné vers lui pour lui sourire.

« Dis, tu connais ces personnes ?

- Non. Mais j'ai pu déduire plusieurs choses. Déjà, vous allez tous rester dormir dans cette maison ce soir.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est ce que ma mère a prévu. Nancy m'a parlé des dernières directives données aux domestiques : toutes les chambres ont été rangées, les draps lavés, la vaisselle est parfaitement terminée, tout cela tout juste pour onze personnes.

- Tous les invités ici vont rester dormir ?

- Il me semble, cela ressemble bien à certaines soirées qui ont eu lieu ici. Puis beaucoup de gens comme toi et ta famille vivent éloignés de Londres, alors c'est à votre avantage de rester… »

Ils allaient s'asseoir à table quand quelqu'un appela derrière eux :

« Johnny, viens ici une seconde ! »

Le garçon blond se retourna et vit sa mère, toujours souriante comme à son habitude, lui faire signe de la main. Le garçon alla vers elle et son père, qui l'interrogea pendant que la première époussetait affectueusement l'épaule de sa veste.

« Alors, tu profites bien de cette soirée ? dit l'homme de sa voix grave, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Nous avons passé la dernière heure dans le petit salon à rire avec les autres invités, mais j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop.

- Pas du tout ! répondit le blond en souriant. Le cadet des Holmes est vraiment très sympathique. Il est brillant, très cultivé sur certains sujets, et il me fait rire. On a visité la maison, on a discuté de plein de choses…

- Tu parles de Sherlock Holmes ? l'interrompt sa mère avec un regard incrédule. C'est étrange. Ses parents n'arrêtent pas de parler de lui comme d'un enfant borné et insipide qui passe son temps à faire des remarques désagréables et à sécher les cours. Il n'a pas d'ami, et si j'ai bien compris il est toujours seul. »

John fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir compris ça.

« Il n'a pas d'ami ?

- Et bien, sa gouvernante a un mal fou à le socialiser, il serait très « sélectif » par rapport aux personnes qu'il souhaite fréquenter. C'est une chance qu'il ait été aussi gentil avec toi, John. »

Toujours un peu troublé, John regarda brièvement Sherlock qui semblait l'attendre, assit au milieu de la longue table. Il regardait son assiette vide, les mains appuyées sur sa chaise, balançant ses jambes de haut en bas comme sur une balançoire. Il ne parlait à personne, pas comme son frère qui malgré son dégoût apparent pour ces réunions faisait de son mieux pour sembler aimable. Il s'isolait, exactement comme au moment où il l'avait rencontré contre son arbre dans le jardin. La petite silhouette brune lui semblait bien triste, et lui fit penser au Pierrot de la _Comedia dell'Arte_, si mélancolique, au visage pâle comme la lune.

« Et bien, ses parents ne l'apprécient peut-être pas à sa juste valeur, » dit doucement John en souriant.

Ils le regardèrent d'un air surpris par cette loyauté soudaine, et sa mère hocha la tête en le regardant s'éloigner vers la table.

« Il a l'air de l'aimer vraiment beaucoup, remarqua-t-elle. Trouves-tu ça bizarre ?

- Un peu, répondit le docteur en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Mais venant de John, rien n'est très étrange. Il n'est pas vraiment comme tout le monde, lui non plus. »

* * *

Tout le monde s'installa finalement sur sa chaise : Richard et Françoise trônaient chacun d'un bout de la table, elle, entourée par ses artistes chéris. Sherlock, John et Mycroft étaient assis au milieu, partagés entre les conversations. Quand finalement les plats furent servis, le gros rigolard se lécha les babines :

« Ma chère Françoise, votre cuisinière est décidemment un vrai cordon bleu. Je me réjouis d'avance à chaque fois que je dois venir dîner chez vous, c'est dire !

- Vous êtes un fin gourmet, Colin, répondit-elle avec son sourire prédigéré. Mais n'oubliez pas que d'autres délices seront servis durant ce repas. Ne vous jetez pas sur les plats comme mon fils Mycroft. »

Le concerné et sa mère s'échangèrent un regard appuyé une seconde, puis se sourirent poliment comme en appréciant une plaisanterie. Sherlock soupira et Mycroft lui jeta un coup de pied sous la table, alors que John pouffait. Le jeune Holmes ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dîner ne se passait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

« Sherlock, demanda soudain la voix grave de Richard, soit gentil et sert du vin à mademoiselle Carroll, s'il te plaît. »

Sherlock se glaça devant le regard renfrogné de son père. Avait-il réalisé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit bonsoir ? Il regarda les invités, puis mentit :

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire. Je ne connais personne à cette table, je ne vois même pas qui est mademoiselle Carroll.

- Cesse d'être désagréable. Les noms sont marqués sur les étiquettes devant leurs assiettes.

- Il n'y a aucun souci, Richard. Je comprends votre garçon. »

Celle qui venait de parler était la petite plasticienne brune. Une étincelle brillait dans son regard et elle s'adressait à l'homme avec un sourire.

« Je vous connais très bien, toi et ta femme, mais j'avoue que pas mal de personnes à cette table me sont inconnues. Et si nous nous présentions, en bonne et due forme ? Ca ne fera pas de mal et ça sera plus intéressant que sur des bouts de papiers. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Sherlock avec le même sourire.

« Je me nomme Virginia Carroll.

- Et si vous me laissiez jouer à un jeu, mademoiselle ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise.

« De quoi parles-tu, petit ?

- Ne me dites rien de plus sur vous. Je vous promets de tout deviner par moi-même. Et mes parents n'auront rien à voir avec ça, je vous assure, ils n'ont évidemment pas le temps de me pistonner. »

A ces mots, il adressa un sourire forcé à son père, qui le regardait avec colère. Puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Sherlock, non… »

Mycroft murmurait en serrant les dents, mais son frère ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. La petite assemblée avait cessé ses cancaneries et focalisé l'attention sur le garçon.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit finalement Virginia. Ca me semble intéressant, ton tour de magie.

- Il ne s'agit pas de magie, loin de là. Je peux commencer ?

- Vas-y. »

Alors Sherlock posa ses coudes sur la table et noua ses mains devant son nez. Il commença à scruter son sujet mécaniquement, sans ciller. La vitesse affolante à laquelle allaient ses yeux, fouillant dans chaque détail de mademoiselle Carroll, retint l'attention de John. Son ami semblait plongé dans un univers différent, si lointain, comme en transe. Sa réflexion ne dura que trois secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche

« Vous êtes peintre, dessinatrice, sculptrice. Vos ongles sont abîmés par les produits que vous utilisez à tout bout de chant, vous avez des miettes de pains coincées dans vos manches, pas datant de ce soir, sûrement du pain utilisé pour effacé les traces de fusain. L'argile aussi, teint légèrement le bout des doigts avec le temps. Il assèche également les mains, voilà pourquoi vous passez votre temps à les frotter. Vu vos habits et votre coiffure, je dirais que vous êtes plus encrée sur l'art contemporain que sur d'autres styles. Me suis-je trompé jusque là ?

- Pas du tout, murmura-t-elle.

- Je pense également à votre orientation sexuelle. Vous êtes lesbienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Mademoiselle Carroll semblait pétrifiée par les yeux glacés du garçon. Au bout d'un instant de flottement, elle partit dans un rire gêné.

« Bravo, mon garçon. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Sans compter votre démarche, votre tenue, vos intonations, j'ai compris cela grâce au bracelet à votre cheville, que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure. Vous êtes jeune, la trentaine maximum. Pour les personnes de votre génération, mettre un bracelet à sa cheville signifie montrer son homosexualité. Un geste discret, mais révélateur, cependant. »

La peintre sourit après un court silence.

« C'est incroyable, petit.

- A vous. »

Sherlock se tournait vers le gros ami de sa mère.

« Colin Pritchard.

- Moi ? répondit-il en se tournant avec surprise.

- Les marques sombres sur vos doigts de la main gauche ainsi que votre ampoule sur le côté du pouce marque clairement que vous êtes violoncelliste, ce n'est pas très difficile à voir. Il est plus compliqué de comprendre que vous êtes alcoolique. Ceci dit, vous avez déjà bu trois verres à l'apéritif et venez d'en descendre un premier alors que nous venons de commencer à manger. Enfin, il y a d'autres symptômes très significatifs : les tremblements de vos mains, la nausée qui semble vous prendre par moment, votre teint…

- Sherlock… commence à grogner Richard.

- Vous. »

Sherlock s'est tourné vers un couple : Patrick et Ornella Nicholson. Un grand type maigre, cheveux gris en arrière, et une femme silencieuse aux courts cheveux blonds, se tournent avec surprise.

« Monsieur est philosophe : un métier d'écrivain –à en juger par votre manche tâché d'encre- qui nécessite les quelques traités de Kant que vous avez dans votre attaché-case. Je ne suis pas un fouineur, il est ouvert près de l'entrée, vous devriez faire plus attention à vos affaires. Vous êtes sur une thèse, peut-être ? Mais ça m'étonnerait que cela marche, il y a panne sèche. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que vous ne dormez plus, selon les poches sous vos yeux. Ou peut-être que c'est pour ça que vous battez votre femme.

- Sherlock ! gronda Richard.

- Madame Nicholson, il n'est pas facile de cacher la trace qu'a laissée la bague de votre mari sur votre joue dans la voiture. Vraiment, frapper sa femme avant d'aller à un dîner mondain, quelle indécence. Surtout quand on n'enlève même pas le sang de sa chevalière.

- Ca suffit ! hurla-t-il enfin.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! »

Sherlock venait de se lever dans un coup de vent, le regard planté dans celui de son père.

« Et enfin, notre invité mystère ! » dit-il en riant, se tournant brusquement vers le grand homme en noir assis juste à côté.

Silencieux, le concerné le regarda gravement. Il ne bougeait pas d'un iota, impassible.

« Hugh Blackmore ? Vous vous êtes dit journaliste anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me semble bien impossible, vu la marque gravé sur votre étui à cigarette, posé à côté de vous sur la table : l'emblème de l'Inde, les quatre lions et le lotus ! Vous n'avez pas placé un mot, je vous ai entendu parler hindi avec mon père, et votre profil physique ne trompe pas. J'ignore si vous savez articuler un mot d'anglais et si mes accusations vous semblent fondées, mais plutôt qu'un simple journaliste, ne seriez-vous pas un de ces politiciens venus discuter d'affaires secrètes avec mon espion de géniteur, par hasard ? Vraiment père, pour faire ce genre de choses, restez à votre bureau !

- Sherlock, dans ta chambre tout de suite ! »

C'était au tour de Richard Holmes de se redresser et d'hurler. Sherlock se tint droit, serrant les dents.

« Vraiment, vous êtes pitoyable, cher papa.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas devenir quelque chose, que ces talents absurdes de sale petit fouineur vont t'apporter du bon dans ta vie ? Tu me fais honte. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai engendré quelqu'un comme toi. Sors de table. Sors, va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Sans poser une question de plus, Sherlock s'enfuit à toute vitesse et disparu, bousculant table et chaises sur son passage. John, bouleversé, voulu se lever pour le suivre, mais Mycroft le retint.

« Je te déconseille de faire ça. Il a besoin d'être seul. »

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode ! Contente que ça vous plaise jusque là ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bien le bonjour ! Alors, ceci est le dernier chapitre vraiment tranquille de ma fic. Comme ça se terminait pas assez en cliff-hanger, j'ai quand même ajouté un petit truc à la fin ;) Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

Le dîner s'était terminé dans un climat extrêmement tendu. Françoise soupirait, Richard semblait de marbre, et les invités étaient très mal à l'aise, à l'exception faite de Virginia Carroll qui semblait rire en son fort intérieur.

Dès qu'il le put, John s'extirpa et s'élança dans la grande entrée. Il monta les escaliers et arriva dans un large couloir. Ne sachant pas exactement à quelle porte frappée, il interrogea une petite domestique au visage rond et à l'air bienveillant.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle… ?

- Oakridge. Nancy Oakridge, mon garçon. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Eh bien, je cherche Sherlock. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

Nancy sembla très surprise par ce garçon. Alors Sherlock se serait finalement créé un lien avec un enfant de son âge ? Voilà qui semblait presque impossible.

« Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- Il est brusquement parti de table et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je suis son ami. »

Cette déclaration acheva de ravir la gouvernante. Elle saisit le garçon par les épaules en riant, ce qui effraya quelque peu John :

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est formidable !

- Euh… Est-il dans sa chambre, mademoiselle ?

- Il me semble. Mais je te déconseille d'essayer d'y entrer. Il ne laisse jamais personne y jeter un œil, pas même moi.

- Ah… »

John fit la moue. Il se demandait si Sherlock allait bouder encore longtemps.

« Mais… Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer malgré tout.

- Ah bon ? Comment ?

- Entre discrètement, fais comme si tu ne savais pas pour l'interdit ! Je resterai derrière la porte, au cas où Sherlock t'enverrais balader méchamment. »

L'air malicieux de la jeune femme au nez en trompette convint John. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un peu, puis tourna la poignée. Malheureusement, au moment où il allait se glisser à l'intérieur, le visage râleur de Sherlock apparu dans l'entrebâillement, ce qui fit sursauter autant John que Nancy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh… Juste savoir comment tu vas… » bafouilla John en s'écartant.

Sherlock sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait enfilé son long trench noir et une écharpe bleue autour de son cou.

« Nancy ? demanda Sherlock suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, au juste ?

- Rien du tout ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée de son échec. Et toi, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Me balader, juste quelques minutes.

- Et tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Mon père ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Oui, c'est le moment. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna d'eux dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il tomba dans ses pensées comme dans un gouffre en descendant les escaliers et en se ruant dans l'haleine froide des rues de Londres. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et les trottoirs étaient pavés de neige. Alors qu'il s'arrêta sur le palier pour regarder le ciel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul : derrière lui se tenait John, enfilant sa veste. Ses grands yeux bleu marine le regardaient furtivement, d'une inquiétude sincère.

« Tu m'as suivi ?

- Je t'ai appelé dans le couloir, je suis avec toi depuis ce moment-là. Tu ne m'as pas vu ?

- Non… »

Sherlock eu un minuscule rire. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir ce genre d'absence, il le savait, mais il en avait un peu honte. Sa mère lui disait qu'il avait des problèmes neurologiques. Qu'il était peut-être un genre de trisomique, qui sait. Et elle le regardait de haut avant de s'éloigner. Il plongea son nez dans son écharpe et du même coup, fixa ses pieds comme les choses les plus intéressantes du monde.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda John en se penchant vers lui.

- Je voulais juste aller me défouler à Bond Street, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un amateur de shopping. »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« Idiot, je ne vais pas là pour faire les boutiques ! J'y vais pour jouer !

- Pour « jouer » ?

- Oui, j'appelle ça comme ça… Ca m'amuse. De faire sur les gens ce que j'ai fais à table. Tu vois ? »

John sourit et acquiesça. Ils quittèrent la maison sans un mot de plus, marchèrent tous les deux sous la pluie gelée dans ce silence qu'ils appréciaient entre eux, cette chose délicate qui les laissaient s'accepter et s'habituer l'un à l'autre, ne laissant résonner que leurs pas réguliers et unis sur la neige. John se baladait la tête en l'air, ouvrant de temps en temps la bouche pour avaler un flocon. Il regardait parfois Sherlock et souvent, croisait son regard. Mais ce dernier s'enfuyait très vite et descendait à nouveau jusqu'à ses pieds. Le visage happé par son écharpe, Sherlock passait son temps à se demander si c'était bien comme cela qu'il fallait agir avec son « nouvel ami ». Il cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, quelque chose qui puisse meubler le silence, mais quand il avait trouvé, soudain, il ne voulait plus. Il y avait une chaleur qui circulait entre eux et il ne voulait pas la compromettre.

Alors une fois de plus, ce fût John qui engagea la conversation :

« Depuis quand tu sais faire tout ça ? »

Sherlock hésita avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je crois que j'ai toujours su. J'ai commencé à lire très jeune, et chaque information que les livres me permettent d'enregistrer, je les réutilise dans la vie de tous les jours, sur tous les gens. Je me créé des chemins de déduction, des raisonnements, des manières différentes de « comprendre » les choses. En fait, personne ne me dit rien, alors je dois bien trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez les gens.

- Comment ça ?

- Ma famille est assez… Silencieuse et distante, dit Sherlock d'une voix qui s'éteignait. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de mes parents. Même mon frère est assez cachottier. Alors, je me suis entraîné à deviner. J'aimerais leur montrer que je suis intelligent, moi aussi, mais ils ne semblent pas le penser. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ça, être intelligent. Peut-être que je suis stupide.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, pas du tout. Tu es brillant, et je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures, mais j'en suis persuadé. »

Sherlock s'arrêta doucement de marcher. John n'avait même pas tourné la tête en disant cela, alors il ne remarqua pas qu'il le distançait légèrement.

« Tu penses ce que tu dis ? » lui demanda Sherlock derrière lui.

Le garçon blond se retourna et regarda son ami avec un sourire. Décidemment, il avait un côté vraiment adorable, malgré sa froideur apparente.

« Oui, je le pense. Ce que tu sais faire, c'est fantastique, c'est vraiment incroyable. Et quoi que puissent te dire tes parents, je te jure qu'ils se trompent. Tu n'es pas un idiot ou un attardé, c'est tout le contraire, et s'ils ne le comprennent pas, c'est qu'ils sont trop stupides. »

Sherlock avala sa salive pour être sûr de ne pas verser de larme. Il sentit son ventre tourner et son visage devenir plus chaud. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait adressé de tels mots avec autant de facilité, après si peu de temps, juste comme ça. Chaque fois que Nancy essayait de lui dire des choses pareilles, il la rejetait en se disant qu'elle cherchait juste à être une bonne gouvernante, ou parce qu'elle avait pitié. John n'avait aucune de ces raisons et il était si sincère que les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, sans aucune appréhension. Ce drôle de garçon était vraiment formidable.

Le petit brun cacha son visage encore d'avantage dans son écharpe et fît quelques pas. Arrivé à la hauteur de John, il dit doucement :

« Merci. »

John sourit, et ils reprirent leur marche.

« Tu es tout rouge.

- Tais-toi. »

* * *

Après être allés à Bond Street et avoir démontré l'étendue de ses talents à un John médusé, Sherlock jugea qu'il n'était pas encore temps de rentrer et ils partirent encore plus loin dans la ville. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc, essayèrent de rentrer dans un pub malgré le couvre-feu –ce qui fût un échec cuisant, en dépit de l'affirmation de Sherlock qu'il était bel et bien majeur bien qu'il ne fasse qu'un mètre cinquante-, et grimpèrent sur les toits de Londres, s'amusant à sauter entre certains quand ils le pouvaient. C'est en s'adonnant à ce jeu assez dangereux qu'ils finirent par entendre Mycroft leur hurler de descendre et d'arrêter leurs singeries.

Il n'était pas loin de onze heures du soir quand ils le rejoignirent, l'air penaud. L'aîné Holmes n'était pas seul, et John se sentit couvert de honte quand il vit que ses parents l'accompagnaient.

« Andrew et Meredith Erickson ont tenu à venir avec moi, expliqua Mycroft sur un ton aigre. Ils étaient aussi inquiets pour toi que je suis en colère contre mon petit frère pour son comportement grotesque de ce soir.

- Maman ! s'écria John en courant vers elle. Tu n'aurais pas dus te déplacer jusqu'ici, tu t'épuises à venir dans des endroits aussi difficiles d'accès.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, ton père m'a soutenu, répondit-elle avec une voix douce. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, pourquoi es-tu parti aussi longtemps ?

- Pardon, maman… »

John s'était mis à genoux devant elle et avait glissé une main dans la sienne. Elle caressa sa joue avec tendresse sous le regard troublé de Sherlock, quand Andrew Erickson décida de dire un mot. Il s'approcha de son fils et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« John, je suis très content de te retrouver sain et sauf. Il n'empêche que tu ne dois plus faire de chose pareille, compris ? Je sais que tu adores te lancer dans ce genre d'aventure, et je sais que tu es très débrouillard, mais tu es trop jeune pour te balader on ne sait où sans autorisation. Compris ?

- Oui papa, dit le garçon en se redressant. Je suis désolé.

- Et vous, jeune homme, dit Meredith en désignant Sherlock. Vous me semblez être un garçon intelligent, n'emmenez pas mon fils dans des situations si peu considérées, voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, madame… » répondit Sherlock en baissant la tête.

Ils rentrèrent tous les cinq sans se presser, soulager d'avoir quitté la maison remplie de bruit et de tensions pour l'air calme du soir. John poussait le fauteuil de sa mère, elle tournait de temps en temps la tête et la hochait avec un sourire pour lui dire merci, quand il la faisait descendre ou monter un trottoir, ou quand il remettait délicatement son châle sur ses épaules. John semblait adorer Meredith, ils partageaient une intimité particulière et Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en retrait, un pincement au cœur. Il essayait d'imaginer sa mère lui souriant avec respect et tendresse, sa mère lui caressant la joue, sa mère lui parlant avec tant de gentillesse… Il n'y arriva pas.

Andrew Erickson le regardait avec attention depuis quelques minutes, l'air à la fois gêné et intéressé. Alors que Sherlock allait finir par lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, il parla :

« Votre démonstration au repas était extraordinaire, lui dit le médecin avec précaution. Quel dommage que ça ait mal fini avec votre père.

- Ne l'encouragez pas, monsieur Erickson, dit Mycroft avec gêne.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, lui répondit Sherlock en hochant les épaules, ignorant la remarque de son frère. Il est habitué à mes pitreries, il oubliera.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment vous faites pour voir autant de choses.

- Voyons Monsieur, je ne fais qu'observer, dit le petit brun avec un drôle de sourire. Il est très difficile pour d'autres, apparemment, de jeter l'œil sur ce qu'il faut et de synthétiser efficacement tout ce que l'on voit de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pour moi, cela n'a jamais semblé si impossible. Par exemple, j'ai remarqué par les coupures que vous avez sur les index que vous pratiquez, en plus de votre métier de médecin, un peu de chirurgie. »

Andrew ne sût quoi répondre. Il retira un de ses gants pour observer son index : en effet, les fils très fins qu'il utilisait pour faire de tous petits nœuds, fermant les plaies de ses cobayes, avaient laissé une trace droite et rouge.

« Je me suis moi-même fait ces blessures, et pourtant, je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! dit-il finalement en riant. En effet, je pratique la chirurgie sur de petits animaux. Je l'ai pratiqué à mon école de médecine et durant ma jeunesse, mais j'ai été contraint d'arrêté, alors je m'y remets parfois. Des expériences tout-à-fait innocentes, bien sûr.

- Bravo, mon garçon ! dit Meredith avec un sourire. Mais pouvez-vous vraiment tout déduire de quelqu'un ?

- Je sais de vous que vous êtes une ancienne gymnaste, et que malgré l'accident qui vous a mit dans un fauteuil roulant, vous continué à vous exercer aux barres aujourd'hui. C'est très risqué, vous savez. Même si vos bras font la plupart du travail, il arrivera un moment où votre handicap vous rattrapera. »

Meredith n'arrêta pas de sourire, même si son expression devint un peu plus triste.

« Tu sais, une passion ne s'oublie pas si facilement. Comment as-tu su ?

- Votre morphologie dit de vous que vous êtes sportive, et les ampoules sur vos mains disent gym ou tennis. Mais il est absolument impossible de pratiquer le tennis dans vos conditions, et la barre vous a laissé des marques près des aisselles. »

Elle approuva en hochant la tête, rêveuse, puis jeta un coup d'œil à John. Elle vit les étoiles briller dans ses yeux quand il regardait Sherlock, et ne pût s'empêcher de rire :

« Johnny ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu si exalté, c'est quand tu lisais l'Île aux Trésors ! »

John rit à son tour, un peu gêné, et tout le monde le suivit. Même Mycroft pouffa.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Françoise les accueilli sur le pas de la porte. Sa longue silhouette vêtue de blanc se découpait dans la lumière qui venait de l'intérieur, mais sa beauté éclatante ne cachait pas son allure de sorcière.

« Sherlock, soupira-t-elle. Il est tard, file dans ta chambre. Meredith ma chérie, rejoignez les invités à l'intérieur avec votre mari, j'arrive dans une minute. Toi aussi, Mycroft. Les chambres ont été installées.

- Bonne nuit, les garçons, dit Meredith en s'éloignant.

- Bonne nuit, dit aussi Andrew.

- Attendez ! »

John leur courut après. Il tira la manche de son père, qui rit et l'embrassa sur le front. Meredith fit de même.

« Mère, où John va-t-il dormir ? demanda Sherlock.

- Il prend la chambre d'ami juste à côté de la tienne. Va la lui montrer.

- Très bien. »

Pendant que les deux garçons allaient vers l'escalier, Françoise appela une dernière fois son fils, la voix crispée et hautaine :

« Sherlock ! Il s'agit de votre dernier dîner en compagnie de nos amis. J'espère que vous êtes honteux de votre attitude.

- Oh, profondément ! » répondit-il avec un large sourire, lui tournant le dos.

Et John ne su s'il devait rire ou soupirer.

Arrivé dans le couloir, le garçon blond regarda sa montre et grimaça.

« Il est près de minuit, mais je n'ai pas sommeil du tout. Doit-on vraiment aller dormir ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Sherlock. Va dans ta chambre et change-toi, je te rejoins. J'appelle Nance, elle va nous faire du thé et des biscuits, et on jouera aux cartes encore un long moment ! »

John, ravi, se précipita dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock vint en pyjama suivit par sa gouvernante et son plateau rempli de sucreries. Nancy semblait émerveillée de la relation des deux amis, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à les laisser tranquille, et Sherlock dût la pousser hors de la chambre. Ils discutèrent et burent du thé pendant de longues heures encore, s'éclairant à la bougie pour n'attirer l'attention de personne à l'extérieur. Ils parlèrent de pirates, d'aventures, de romans policiers que Sherlock adorait.

« Tu as déjà pensé à être détective ? demanda John en grignotant un biscuit, triant leur jeu de cartes.

- Bof, je ne sais pas. Ca semble un peu trop sérieux, non ?

- Pas aussi sérieux que médecin, » ricana-t-il.

Ils ne finirent par s'endormir que très longtemps après, car Sherlock eut du mal à se résoudre à quitter la chambre. Quand il se coucha à trois heures du matin, il était plein d'exaltation. Mille pensées le traversèrent qu'il devrait dire à John le lendemain, au moment où il s'assoupit.

_C'est cette nuit-là que le coup d'envoi a été lancé. C'est cette nuit-là que tout est parti en lambeaux._

* * *

**Je déteste quand ça finit sans suspens ! x) Et si il y a des lecteurs de Détective Conan dans le coin, ils vont sans aucun doute reconnaître certains de mes "trucs"... Faut bien puiser son inspiration quelque part, mes amis !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ayé, l'action commence ! J'espère que cette enquête sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Un WARNING, cependant : ce chapitre contient une scène de violence. Les rouages vont petit à petit tourner et dévoiler le mécanisme... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

John n'avait pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite, en entendant _le bruit_. Il avait cru à un mauvais rêve. Mais quand des pas précipités s'amassèrent dans le couloir et résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, il se décida à revenir à la réalité. Bien qu'il n'ait dormi qu'une petite heure, il s'extirpa du lit de la chambre d'ami et ouvrit la porte. Un rayon jaune éclaira la pièce et il se glissa à l'extérieur, pieds nus sur le dallage froid.

Mycroft était lui aussi sur le pas de l'entrée de sa propre chambre, en face de lui. Au bout du couloir, Richard et Françoise Holmes venait aussi de sortir. On entendait au loin les voix des autres invités, l'affolement se lisait sur les visages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda John, encore endormi.

Sherlock apparu sur sa droite et alla jusqu'à lui sans le regarder, les yeux rivés vers l'avant. Il avançait du pas rapide et efficace d'un homme de loi, ou d'un animal à l'affut.

« Un coup de feu, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Viens. »

Il allait s'engouffrer à la suite de ses parents quand Nancy, venu de la chambre de bonne au fond du couloir, le retint par l'épaule.

« Sherlock ! Reste à l'abri !

- Dans une telle situation ? Sûrement pas ! »

Les deux garçons distancèrent la gouvernante qui criait derrière eux, et dévalèrent l'escalier en suivant les parents de Sherlock. On traçait les voix alarmées comme des cris de bêtes, John allait plus lentement que son ami. Ils traversèrent le salon, jusqu'à arriver devant de nouveaux escaliers, qui menaient à une autre aile du manoir. Là, les Holmes ainsi que Hugh Blackmore étaient amassés autour de Meredith Erickson. La femme était étendue à côté de son fauteuil roulant, renversé à ses côtés, juste aux pieds des escaliers. Elle pleurait et hurlait de panique, sa main tremblante désignait le premier étage puis se rabattait sur sa bouche, retenant des cris.

« Andrew… On a tiré sur Andrew ! »

Tout le monde semblait terrifié. John se précipita sur sa mère et, tant bien que mal, essaya de l'asseoir à nouveau, avec l'aide de quelques uns. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Virginia Carroll et Ornella Nicholson accourir en robe de chambre. Puis, il entendit les pas de Sherlock courir à l'étage.

« Sherlock ! hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Attends-moi !

- Ne monte pas ! »

Il resta pétrifié.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne monte pas, John, s'il te plaît ! Aide ta mère, va dans ta chambre, mais surtout ne monte pas ! »

John enjamba les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva devant le long couloir plongé dans les ténèbres, Sherlock se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le retenir en arrière.

« Lâche-moi ! Arrête !

- Tu dois redescendre ! Ne regarde pas ! »

Il n'était pas dur pour John de maîtriser son ami, plus mince et plus petit que lui. En s'approchant de la silhouette désarticulée de son père, étendue sur le sol, il sentit cette horrible odeur salée qu'ont les plaies et la viande crue. Un pas de plus, et il vit le sang déborder du ventre d'Andrew. Deux, et il vit son visage crispé par la douleur, ses yeux révulsés et écarquillés, il tomba à genoux.

« Ah… »

Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, il tendait une main tremblante sans la laisser le toucher, et rien, rien n'existait plus du tout que ce corps de marionnette empaillée dont tout le coton giclait par l'abdomen. Il avait déjà vu des petits animaux mourir, comme ça, au milieu de la nature. Des belettes, des lapins, des oiseaux. Il avait essayé de les sauver, avait réussi parfois, mais là son père était mort et ne bougeait ni ne criait ni ne respirait plus du tout, et il lui semblait tomber et être aspiré par les ténèbres de ce couloir sombre et sans fin.

Quand il se mit enfin à hurler, Sherlock tomba dans son dos et le serra contre lui, et peut-être qu'il pleurait aussi, mais John ne l'a jamais su.

* * *

Une équipe policière arriva vers cinq heures du matin. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le petit salon, assit sur les canapés. Meredith regardait le vide, fébrile, en caressant les cheveux de John allongé sur ses genoux, qui avait fini par réussir à s'endormir après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes possibles. A côté d'elle, la femme du philosophe, Ornella Nicholson, était assise raide comme un piquet. Ses yeux fatigués naviguaient entre chacun d'un air perdu, mais elle se raccrocha au sourire de Virginia Carroll qui lui apporta une tasse de thé. Elle regarda son mari, Patrick, qui buvait un verre de scotch en compagnie de Colin Pritchard. Il errait dans la pièce d'un grand pas, tandis que le gros alcoolique, blanc comme un linge, tétait son verre en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, Richard Holmes discutait à voix basse avec l'indien, et Françoise, lasse, demandait à Nancy un café en s'étendant sur le divan. La cheminée était allumée d'un grand feu qui éclairait la pièce endeuillée à lui seul, et c'est en elle que Sherlock, immobile, plongeait son regard d'acier. Il se tenait tout près du foyer, le regard hagard et presque halluciné, dans une de ses longues réflexions indéchiffrables. Mycroft se tenait pas loin de lui et le regardait, les sourcils froncés, dans l'inquiétude de ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

« Messieurs-dames, bonsoir, dit un grand homme en gabardine noir sortant une plaque de policier. Je suis le commissaire James Willisburg. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dut vivre un tel drame ce soir.

- Bonsoir, monsieur l'inspecteur, dit Richard en venant lui serrer la main. Ce qu'il s'est passé ici est terrible. Nous venions de passer une soirée forte agréable entre amis, et un cambrioleur s'est introduit chez nous. Il a volé plusieurs affaires dans mon bureau ainsi que dans celui de ma femme, puis il a tiré sur Andrew Erickson.

- Il s'est emparé de tous mes bijoux ! dit Françoise en se levant d'un bond vers l'inspecteur. Ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de grande qualité ! C'est une honte, une tragédie !

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vous m'avez expliqué au téléphone, vous vous rappelez ? Puis-je parler à la famille du défunt, à présent ?

- Oui, bien sûr… »

Il s'approcha de Meredith, courbée et molle comme un fantôme. Elle mit du temps avant de revenir à la réalité et de le regarder.

« Madame Erickson ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Madame, je sais que c'est un moment très dur pour vous et votre fils. Je le laisserai dormir pour le moment, mais j'ai besoin de votre déposition dans les plus brefs délais. Vous comprenez, vous étiez plus ou moins là quand on a agressé votre mari…

- Je n'ai qu'aperçu cet homme, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Il était déjà à l'étage quand mon mari est monté voir de quoi il s'agissait, et il a descendu les escaliers en trombe, il m'a renversé, je n'ai pas vu son visage.

- Je sais, madame, continua Willisburg avec délicatesse, mais nous allons devoir reporter tous les détails sur un document. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous rendons bien compte de la situation. Chacun devra subir un interrogatoire juste comme vous. »

Après une hésitation, elle acquiesça finalement et lui désigna son fauteuil qu'on avait plié à côté du canapé.

« Voulez-vous… ? »

Légèrement surpris, le commissaire tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce et appela :

« Rolling ! Venez m'aider ! »

Un jeune inspecteur accouru, d'apparence stressé et maladroit. Ses cheveux sous son borsalino étaient en pétard, sa cravate lâche et sa chemise froissée.

« Oui, commissaire ?

- Je vous présente l'inspecteur Scott Rolling, dit Willisburg avec un soupir. Il s'agit de mon… Adjoint imposé. Si vous voulez poser des questions mais que vous ne me trouvez pas, adressez-vous à lui. En dernier recours, bien sûr. »

Le jeune s'approcha du fauteuil en question et mit un long moment avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir, râlant à plusieurs reprises. En aidant Meredith à s'asseoir, il faillit bien la faire tomber et murmura plusieurs « Pardon, pardon ! » en la redressant. Alors qu'ils l'emmenaient dans une chambre à part pour commencer l'interrogatoire, le commissaire se retourna une dernière fois avant de déclarer :

« Nous n'avons pas encore l'assurance que ce meurtre soit l'œuvre d'une personne extérieure. C'est pourquoi des policiers encerclent ce manoir pour la nuit et sans aucun doute la journée de demain. Je vous demanderez de ne pas quitter les lieux ou vous opposez à notre autorité. La seule déposition qui aura lieu ce soir sera celle de madame Erickson, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre tour viendra ensuite. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Bonne nuit à tous, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

Sherlock avait suivi toute la scène d'un regard oblique. Quand le commissaire quitta enfin la pièce, chacun put soupirer et se plaindre à son aise. La première fut évidemment Françoise :

« Comment ose-t-il nous traiter comme des criminels, alors que nous sommes les pauvres victimes d'un voleur doublé d'un meurtrier ?! Comme si qui que ce soit ici aurait put commettre une horreur pareille !

- C'est un scandale ! continua Colin Pritchard. Je ne resterai pas dans cet endroit d'avantage ! S'ils veulent m'interroger, ils le feront chez moi !

- Ca suffit. »

La petite voix aigre était évidemment celle de Sherlock. Il avait fini par s'asseoir à côté du corps étendu de John sur le canapé. Les jambes croisées, les mains jointes en prière sur son menton, il continuait de fixer le feu dans la cheminée.

« Pardon ? siffla sa mère en serrant les dents.

- Le doute des policiers est plus que légitime, et il vaut mieux les laisser faire leur travail sans se poser de question, répondit-il. Quelqu'un est mort ce soir, mère, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Faites preuve d'un peu de décence.

- Sherlock, » chuchota Mycroft en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Françoise serra les poings et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, folle de rage.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas suspects ! s'écria Virginia Carroll. La plupart d'entres nous étions sur les lieux du crime seulement quelques secondes après que le coup ait été tiré, et Meredith a bien parlé d'une personne inconnue.

- Madame Erickson a parlé d'une silhouette qu'elle n'a pas reconnue, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'un de nous, continua Sherlock. Et la personne a très bien pu s'éloigner pour mieux revenir, de manière inaperçue. Qui plus est, nous n'étions pas tous présents au moment de la découverte du corps d'Andrew, et nos intentions ne sont pas toutes claires comme de l'eau de roche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'indien avec un sourire.

« Chacun a des choses à cacher que des inspecteurs de police voudront profondément connaître, surtout vous, monsieur « Blackmore ». Dites-nous votre vrai nom et qui vous êtes, ça ira plus vite. »

Le grand homme bronzé prit une inspiration et un air princier. Il fixait l'enfant avec dégoût et colère.

« Je me nomme Abhay Agasitara, dit-il avec un fort accent. Ambassadeur d'Inde des services secrets.

- Sherlock, je ne te permets pas de jouer les détectives ce soir, dit Richard avec une voix forte. Ce n'est pas à toi de mettre cette histoire au clair, c'est aux policiers !

- Mais Richard, il faut bien que nous sachions si nous sommes en sécurité ! s'interposa Virginia. Il serait sans aucun doute bon que les quelques personnes que nous n'avons pas vu au moment du meurtre disent ce qu'elles faisaient pendant ce temps…

- Pour ma part, dit Patrick Nicholson, je buvais un verre de gin en compagnie de Colin Pritchard ici présent, dans la véranda. Elle est loin de l'endroit où monsieur Erickson s'est fait tirer dessus, et nous avons mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi buviez-vous tous les deux seuls pendant la nuit ? demanda Mycroft avec un méchant sourire.

- Jeune homme, cela n'est pas de votre ressors, répondit Pritchard sur la défensive. Et si j'ai bien compris, mademoiselle Carroll et madame Nicholson ont mit du temps à arriver auprès des autres également, je me trompe ?

- Je dormais, répondit Virginia d'une voix sourde.

- Ah, c'est facile de dire ça ! ricana le violoncelliste. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un alibi très solide !

- Calmez-vous ! Vous le réveillez ! » dit Nancy en s'approchant de John.

En effet, le sommeil du garçon semblait plutôt agité. Il tremblait de froid sous son maigre pyjama et était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un fœtus. Il continuait de gémir même dans son rêve, sous le regard désolé de Sherlock. Attristée par ce spectacle, Virginia Carroll se tourna vers les autres.

« Nous ne saurons sans aucun doute rien de plus ce soir… Mieux vaut aller nous coucher. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit. »

Chacun acquiesça à son tour, puisque la fatigue avait frappé. Tous s'en allèrent dans leurs chambres, Mycroft et Nancy en dernier. Au moment de quitter la pièce, ils s'approchèrent de John et de Sherlock qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa place.

« Tu vas t'occuper de lui ? lui demanda sa nounou.

- Oui, Nance. Je vais le réveiller et l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Je prendrais soin de lui.

- Que vas-tu faire, petit frère ? » demanda Mycroft d'un ton grave.

Sherlock le regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis baissa la tête et sourit.

« A ton avis ? Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire. Je ferais en sortes que John ne se sente pas trop mal et je laisserai la police enquêter tranquillement.

- C'est bien, dit Mycroft en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je suis fier que tu ais décidé d'être raisonnable. Bonne nuit, soit prudent.

- Bonne nuit. »

Sherlock les regarda s'éloigner en leur souriant, puis quitta son masque en s'approchant de John. Il eut du mal à se décider à briser son sommeil, mais il finit par secouer doucement son épaule, accroupit près de lui.

« John… John, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux gonflés et, lentement, s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui avant de demander :

« Où est tout le monde ? Où est maman ?

- Ta mère se fait interroger par la police, puis elle ira se coucher. Je vais t'amener à ta chambre, mais avant John, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Sherlock prit une inspiration.

« Beaucoup trop de choses me semblent étranges dans cette affaire pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Et la police de Londres n'est composée que d'incapables. Je vais enquêter moi-même pour découvrir qui est le meurtrier de ton père. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

John écarquilla les yeux. Il mit du temps avant de réagir.

« Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Et comment peux-tu être sûr que tu y arriveras ?

- John, on est toujours plus forts à plusieurs. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, et je sais que toi aussi, tu veux que justice soit faite. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il y a quelques mois, un gamin est mort à la piscine municipale, Carl Powers. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Je me rappelle, c'est passé dans les journaux. Tu y étais ?

- Oui, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour témoigner des faits. Alors John, tu es d'accord ? »

John regarda ses pieds. Il repensa à son père. Il repensa à son corps tout déglingué, son visage de cire, et aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble où il était si heureux. Une énergie vengeresse s'empara de lui. Plutôt que de sortir par ses yeux, la boule dans son ventre se matérialisa en colère et en courage. C'est sur un ton décidé qu'il dit à Sherlock :

« Oui, je suis d'accord. J'enquête avec toi. »

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Ah que coucou tout le monde ! Oui bon, je sais, ça fait deux mois que cette fic n'a eu aucune mise-à-jour, mais hey, on a tous une vie et des tas de trucs intéressants à faire ! (bon, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse... -_-') J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !**

* * *

Une petite tête brune traînait furtivement au milieu des policiers. Sherlock courrait entre les jambes, se cachait au coin des couloirs et esquivait le plus de gens possibles. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait enquêter sans se faire repérer par ces idiots de Scotland Yard. Dans sa tête, un détail le préoccupait autant que ceux de l'affaire qu'il suivait : il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas agir très bien. Pas parce qu'il se jouait de l'équipe d'investigation, ça non, mais plutôt parce qu'il ressentait cette immense excitation, cette exaltation même, de chercher et de résoudre des énigmes. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé bizarre ou cruelle, même quand Carl Powers mourut dans la piscine. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et ne ressentait aucune sympathie particulière, ni même ce besoin de décence en société qu'ont les adultes de la « haute ». Mais là, il s'agissait du père de John, et il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Son ami mettait un cœur différent à la tâche. Le devoir de la vengeance semblait guider ses actes, et pourtant sa braverie de petit soldat le lâchait souvent. Mais quand il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau en baissant les bras, Sherlock posait sa main sur son épaule et disait : « Courage. On continue. ». Puis il repartait, et cela suffisait à John pour reprendre de plus belle.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock qui fouillait le bureau de son père.

- Plusieurs objets ont disparu : en effet, les bijoux de ma mère ne sont plus dans sa chambre. Mais quelques détails bizarres attirent mon attention. D'abord, le coffre-fort de mon père est intact. Pour un cambriolage, ça me semble bâclé.

- Peut-être que le voleur n'a pas eu le temps.

- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il prit le temps de voler d'autres objets aussi absurdes ? »

Sherlock parlait presque pour lui-même, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Son camarade dut se pencher vers lui pour continuer de lui parler.

« Quels objets absurdes ? »

Le jeune Holmes leva ses yeux bleu métallique vers John, il sourit. De ce sourire dévorant et plein d'énergie dont il avait le secret.

« Des bas, répondit Sherlock d'un ton net et tranchant. Il manque une paire de bas à ma mère, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes, certes chères, mais pas assez pour qu'un voleur s'y intéresse plus qu'à un coffre.

- Je vois. Oui, c'est bizarre. Mais… Comment connais-tu le nombre de bas de ta mère ?

- Ceux-là sont particuliers, en soie fine de Paris. Elle y tient beaucoup, elle a fait un scandale en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là. On l'entendait crier sur les domestiques à travers chaque couloir.

- C'était donc ça tout à l'heure, ces hurlements terrifiants ! réalisa John. Le voleur était peut-être un pervers.

- Ca me semble peu probable. »

Sherlock fit quelques pas dans la pièce en silence, puis regarda John avec ce drôle de coup d'œil qui voulait dire : « Vas-y, pose-moi plus de question ! ».

« Y aurait-il autre chose, par hasard ? demanda John d'un air sarcastique.

- En effet. J'ai presque la preuve irréfutable que le meurtre a été commit par quelqu'un présent dans cette maison. »

Sur cette déclaration qui laissa John stupéfait, Sherlock sorti du bureau et dévala les escaliers vers l'équipe de police, son camarade sur les talons. Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea droit vers le commissaire Willisburg.

« Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourriez-vous me montrer la balle extraite du corps de monsieur Erickson ? »

L'homme se retourna vers l'enfant, surpris et énervé, et croisa les bras sur sa gabardine.

« Et en quelle honneur, je te pris ? Depuis quand crois-tu que le responsable d'une affaire criminelle va laisser des preuves importantes entre n'importe quelles mains ?

- Je pense que Sherlock peut vous être d'une grande aide, dit John. Qui plus est, il n'est pas suspect dans cette affaire, et moi non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Commissaire, dit Sherlock d'un ton agacé, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que durant nos dépositions, John, mon frère Mycroft, mes parents et ma gouvernante avons affirmé et confirmé nous être mutuellement rencontrés à la sortie de nos chambres respectives, dans le même couloir et au moment du coup de feu. Il est impossible que nous ayons quoique ce soit à nous reprocher.

- C'est possible, dit Willisburg, mais il reste hors de question que deux enfants s'amusent avec des pièces à convictions. Allez, laissez-nous travailler tranquilles, allez jouer ailleurs. »

Voyant le regard foudroyant du brun et l'air dépité de l'autre, le commissaire ajouta un : « Désolé pour ton père, petit. » un peu gêné, avant de s'éloigner.

« Patron, hé ! »

Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour apercevoir Rolling, le jeune inspecteur, accourir derrière son supérieur. Un paquet immense de paperasse et de dossiers débordait de ses bras, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Rolling trébucha et s'étala par terre, éparpillant les feuilles autour de lui et des garçons.

« Pardon, les mômes ! dit-il en riant d'un air penaud. C'est ces foutus lacets…

- On va vous aider, dit John en se baissant. Sherlock, toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! » dit Sherlock en souriant.

Rolling remercia les enfants après avoir récupérer toutes ses affaires.

« Avant de partir, dit Sherlock avec son air le plus innocent, pourriez-vous m'informer sur quelques petits détails de l'affaire ? Je suis d'un naturel curieux, puis, j'aime bien savoir ce qu'il se passe sous mon toit.

- Bien sûr, mon garçon ! dit Rolling avec un grand sourire niais. Mais rien d'indiscret ou de trop important, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! Je me demandais si vous aviez établi des liens de connaissances entre la victime et les autres membres de notre soirée, car après tout, il ne connaissait personne hormis sa propre famille et la mienne, qui a été innocentée.

- Eh bien, nous savons qu'apparemment, Andrew Erickson était dans la même classe que Colin Pritchard et Patrick Nicholson au lycée. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus pour l'instant, mais cela les met dans une drôle de posture. Surtout qu'ils n'en ont pas parlé durant leurs dépositions. »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent. Il adressa un dernier sourire, plus carnassier, au jeune policier, puis s'éloigna avec John d'un pas décidé en retenant un pouffement.

« On va où ?

- Dans ta chambre, c'est l'heure du débriefing ! »

* * *

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage, John plus intrigué que jamais. Au moment où ils furent enfin seuls dans la petite pièce, Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un rire enflammé, qu'il étouffait depuis son dialogue avec l'inspecteur.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John en s'asseyant près de lui.

- On avance ! déclara-t-il en se redressant, un pétillement dans les yeux. Primo, on a deux suspects principaux, et s'ils sont complices, leurs alibis boiteux d'avoir soi-disant bu un verre de gin ensemble dans la véranda est foutu ! Secundo, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, au milieu des tas d'imprimés de Rolling… »

Sherlock fouilla la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un sachet fermé, au fond duquel on voyait un petit projectile cuivré briller derrière le plastique.

« C'est la balle du pistolet qu'on a tiré sur mon père, constata John d'un air grave.

- Exactement. Et cette balle est tirée d'un revolver bulldog british constabulary de 1873.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, dit John avec un regard oblique.

- Ne te dis pas tout de suite que je passe mon temps à lorgner sur des armes à feu, idiot. Bien sûr que je connais ce pistolet, et ces balles : ce sont ceux de mon père, qu'il s'est fait volé la nuit dernière ! »

John resta une seconde sans comprendre, puis il eut le déclic :

« Attends une minute ! Si le voleur a eu besoin d'utiliser la vieille arme de collection de ton père, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas sur lui.

- Et ? continua Sherlock avec un regard encourageant.

- Et aucun cambrioleur bien avisé ne se baladerait sans aucun moyen de défense ou de menace contre un membre de la maison. Mais alors…

- J'ai la preuve, tu vois. Le meurtrier de ton père était à table avec nous, hier soir. Et il est encore dans cette maison. »

John dévisagea son ami avec admiration, mais il fût interrompu par une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

« J'en étais sûr, » dit Mycroft dans un soupir en posant son pied dans la pièce.

Sherlock sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que son aîné avait ouvert la porte depuis un moment, puis soupira de colère et d'exaspération.

« N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? Des devoirs pour Harvard, voler le parapluie de papa ?

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais rien, Sherlock. Tu devais laisser les policiers travailler sans te mêler de tout ça. Nancy ! »

Après qu'il eut appelé dans le couloir, on entendit les petits pas pressés de la gouvernante se rapprocher d'eux. En entrant, elle se tendit en remarquant l'électricité qui passait une fois de plus entre les deux frères.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mycroft ?

- Sherlock a encore mit le nez au milieu de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Regarde, il a chipé un élément important de l'enquête !

- Tu peux parler, espèce de cleptomane !

- Est-ce une balle de revolver ?! s'écria-t-elle en s'empressant de récupérer le sachet entre les mains du plus jeune. Non mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? »

John se faisait tout petit dans son coin tandis que Sherlock se levait pour se justifier.

« Rien du tout. Il y a eu un meurtre hier soir, dans ma maison, et je me dois d'apprendre qui a fait ça !

- C'était un voleur Sherlock, un regrettable vol qui a mal tourné, dit Mycroft. Quand vas-tu arrêter de voir le mal partout ?

- C'est la balle du revolver de papa !

- Tu m'avais promis de bien te conduire hier soir ! Tu m'as encore menti, tout ça pour impressionner ton copain, c'est vraiment affligeant. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça ! »

Sherlock regarda son grand frère dans le blanc des yeux, les sourcils contractés et les crocs presque apparents. Essayer de le retenir, soit, mais le sous-estimer à ce point, croire qu'il investiguerait pour les faveurs de quelqu'un, c'était une insulte de trop. Il explosa :

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, Mycroft ! J'ai agi dignement, à l'image d'un bon Holmes. Pas en léchant les bottes de la société bourgeoise que maman adore, pas en me tenant droit à table et en étant poli, mais en faisant ce qui est vraiment important : chercher la vérité ! Je croyais que tu le savais, ça, grand frère. C'est cette promesse-là que je t'ai faite, et pas une autre ! »

Un silence flotta et tomba lentement dans la pièce. Tous regardait Sherlock avec une surprise béate, incapables de répliquer. Le garçon reprenait son souffle, les joues rouges et les poings serrés, comme s'il venait de courir un cent-mètres. Petit à petit, la tension disparue. Mycroft se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air embarrassé, avant de sourire péniblement.

« Je vois. Elle est là, ta vraie noblesse, petit frère. Ne crois pas que ce soit une découverte, je le sais depuis longtemps. Tu remarqueras que je t'aime bien d'avantage que père et mère, ou que ces autres penseurs bourrés d'orgueil et de bêtise. Et c'est sans aucun doute pour ces qualités que tu as, cette droiture bien plus authentique. »

Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et reprit plus doucement :

« Néanmoins, je veux que tu me promettes que tu arrêteras là. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes avec la police, les parents, ou pire, qu'un meurtrier te prenne pour cible.

- Tu le savais dès le départ, pas vrai ? dit le plus jeune. Que ce n'était pas un voleur. »

Mycroft grimaça, réalisant son erreur.

« Tu m'énerves, reprit Sherlock. Tu me devances à chaque fois.

- De très peu. Puis, je suis plus vieux. Je suis plus savant que toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu me rattraperas bien assez tôt.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Sherlock, il n'en est pas question. »

Alors le plus grand passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre. Nancy avait regardé la scène d'un œil tendre, puis dit au garçon :

« Il a raison. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cette position, mon chéri. Et toi non plus, là-bas, au fond du lit ! »

John rougit et se leva précipitamment pour avoir l'air moins idiot, sous le rire cristallin de Nancy.

« Vous deux, arrêtez de jouer les fouineurs ! Ce sont des histoires d'adultes. Avoir subit la mort de quelqu'un est déjà beaucoup trop pour des enfants, épargnez-vous le glauque de la vie encore quelques temps, d'accord ? »

Sherlock grogna, et John répondit :

« Madame, c'était mon père. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je comprends très bien, mais le monde est si cruel, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Tu crois que tu te feras du bien en cherchant le tueur de ton père, mais tu te trompes. Ton esprit encore si clair de petit garçon est tellement précieux. Conserve-le. Ne te plonge pas dans les histoires de meurtres et de sang. »

Elle sourit.

« Puis, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de légèreté… »

Elle lança un coup d'œil suggestif à Sherlock, qui détourna le regard en croisant les bras, ce qui la fit pouffer.

« Quand je vous ai vu jouer, rire ensemble hier soir, j'ai cru à un miracle. Cette maison est si sinistre et pleine d'adultes lugubres, même toi Sherlock, tu leur ressembles sans le vouloir. S'il vous plaît, mes chéris, restez comme ça encore un peu. Un tout petit peu. »

Nancy souriait, oui, mais d'un sourire triste et nostalgique, endeuillée d'un temps perdu au loin.

« On n'a pas le droit, Nance, dit Sherlock sans la regarder. J'ai des capacités spéciales.

- Oubliez-les un peu.

- Je ne peux pas. Puisque je peux faire ça, puisque je peux résoudre cette énigme et rétablir une quelconque justice, je me dois de le faire. »

Nancy soupira, se leva et alla vers lui.

« J'imagine que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce, faisant un petit sourire et un signe à John au passage. Son parfum flottait encore là sans elle, et Sherlock demanda dans un souffle :

« Tu comprends, toi. N'est-ce pas ? »

John sourit :

« Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ? Chez nous ?

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème entre vous, toi et ta famille. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec tes parents. Je ne crois pas que tu ais un problème, et sûrement pas que tu sois un problème, si c'est ça ta vraie question. »

Ils rirent tout les deux doucement, appréciant à nouveau leur petit havre complice.

« On y retourne ?

- Ouais ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Promis, je posterai le chapitre 7 bientôt ! A plus ! :D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Oui, deux chapitres en deux jours, comme quoi, je ressens la nécessité de rattraper le temps perdu... Puis maintenant que la course à l'enquête a commencé, il est dur d'arrêter le récit. Même moi, qui sait comment tout ça se termine, j'ai un besoin maladif de le lire, comme pour témoigner de tout ce que j'ai en tête. Bref, c'est le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux enfants se tenaient à présent aux pieds du fameux escalier, là où ils s'étaient précipités la nuit précédente, alertés par les cris. Ils avaient profités de la pause-déjeuner des policiers pour passer derrière la ligne interdite aux civils et jeter un coup d'œil. « Trop facile ! » avait dit Sherlock en souriant. Malgré l'euphorie du jeu, le souvenir de sa mère en pleures, étendue sur le carrelage, donna à John une légère nausée.

« Ce serait par cette fenêtre que le soi-disant voleur se serait enfuie, » dit Sherlock en s'approchant d'une immense baie vitrée.

La fenêtre en question était très longue, partait d'un mètre au-dessus du sol pour presque toucher le plafond, donnant un peu de lumière à l'étage au-dessus à travers un œil de bœuf entrouvert. L'escalier était une horreur métallique en colimaçon muni d'une rampe, un élément art-déco assez immonde que Françoise Holmes avait insisté à installer au moment de son emménagement. On n'était pas obligé de le monter pour voir un peu du couloir au-dessus. Sherlock tourna autour de lui en réfléchissant.

« Le criminel est peut-être malgré tout sorti par la fenêtre, suggéra John. Il a pût se débrouiller pour rentrer à nouveau dans la maison et arriver ensuite, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Aucune clé de la maison n'a été volée, il se serait retrouvé coincé dans le jardin. A moins de passer par la véranda… »

Les deux amis se sourirent.

« On a un nouvel élément contre le gros violoncelliste et son copain philosophe ! s'exclama John.

- Oui, Colin Pritchard et Patrick Nicholson sont en mauvaise posture. Pour l'avérer, il faut inspecter l'extérieur, chercher des traces de pas. Allez, viens ! »

Ils se précipitèrent dehors à toute vitesse, en manquant de renverser plusieurs meubles, sous les regards soit médusés soit exaspérés des policiers. Mais une fois arrivés devant la grande fenêtre depuis l'extérieur, ce fût la déception, et Sherlock siffla de rage :

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis quand laisse-t-on travailler les jardiniers pendant une enquête ?

- Excuse-moi, petit ! dit l'homme en question, qui s'occupait quelques mètres plus loin et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais creusé des trous pour planter mes tulipes tout autour de la maison, et ce matin, il fallait les planter. Alors police ou pas, je fais mon travail, moi ! »

Le vieil homme sembler bourru, râlait des insultes incompréhensibles, et tout le terrain d'investigation avait été gâché par cet idiot. Aucune empreinte de chaussures n'était visible, nom de Dieu, ce jardin était insupportablement impeccable ! John râla :

« Maintenant que le sol a été tassé de partout, impossible de trouver une quelconque trace…

- Pas si sûr, dit Sherlock. Laisse-moi faire. »

Prenant un ton plus aimable, il demanda à l'homme qui ruminait dans sa barbe :

« Vous dites alors qu'hier soir, il y avait un large trou devant cette fenêtre ?

- Exactement, répondit-il. Je l'ai rempli ce matin moi-même, à sept heures tapantes, puisque personne ne fait attention à moi dans ce manoir de malheur !

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal autour du trou ?

- A sept heures, je viens de me lever et j'ai l'esprit embrumé, gamin. Alors moi, j'ai juste fait mon travail, rien de plus ! »

John grimaça en pensant qu'ils étaient mal barrés, mais Sherlock ne semblait pas si déçu.

« Merci monsieur. Au revoir.

- C'est ça ! »

Ils retournèrent vers la maison, et John lui demanda :

« Tu as quelque chose ?

- Oui, peut-être. Si Nicholson ou Pritchard sont tombés dans ce trou la nuit dernière, on devrait trouver des traces ailleurs que dans le jardin.

- Leurs habits, leurs chaussures ?

- Voilà. »

John sourit et soupira de soulagement :

« J'ai eu peur une seconde, j'ai bien crût qu'on allait rester bloqués !

- De toutes manières, on aurait trouvé un moyen, va ! dit Sherlock avec un sourire rassurant. Je trouve qu'on avance vite. Et il n'est que midi.

- Ces policiers seront encore là dans un mois…

- Mais ils ne savent pas que chaque personne présente ici est suspecte. Ils relâcheront tout le monde d'ici ce soir.

- Il faut les prévenir ! s'écria John en réalisant.

- Ils ne nous croiront pas. Il vaut mieux que nous nous concentrions pour résoudre cette histoire au plus vite, toi et moi.

- Sherlock, et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? » répondit-il d'un air inquiet.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, son ami brun se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu doutes de moi ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais tu es encore un apprenti-détective, tu sais. Tu n'es peut-être pas assez rapide pour résoudre tout ça si vite.

- Je suis plus rapide qu'eux.

- Demandons l'aide de Mycroft. »

Sherlock fit la moue et grogna :

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas.

- S'il comprend que c'est important, il acceptera. Laisse-moi essayer de lui parler. »

John semblait déterminé, mais pas le jeune détective en herbe. Pas du tout. Il connaissait son frère, et ses priorités allaient bien d'avantage vers la conservation de sa maison, et par là même, la disparition de ces policiers et éventuels meurtriers, que vers une quelconque recherche de la justice. Sinon, il utiliserait ses talents de déductions aux mêmes fins que lui. C'était un garçon routinier au chemin bien tracé, absolument pas fougueux et rebelle comme Jim Hawkins.

« Mycroft n'a rien d'un pirate, dit Sherlock. Il ne cherche pas à s'investir dans de telles aventures. Tu peux essayer si ça t'amuses, mais il ne t'écoutera pas.

- Les pirates n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre, je suppose.

- J'y vais. »

Pendant que John grimpait les grands escaliers de l'entrée, Sherlock lui lança d'une voix qui chavirait un peu :

« Sans moi ? »

Le garçon blond s'arrêta et sourit. Il s'y attendait un peu, mais il avait quand même eu envie de voir si son ami allait réagir de cette façon précise. Il se retourna :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne t'abandonne pas ! Simplement, si tu m'accompagnes, tu sais que Mycroft restera de marbre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous gâchiez tout avec vos mutuelles insultes…

- Cet imbécile les mérite amplement !

- C'est toi l'imbécile. Essaie de t'occuper, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Sur quoi il lui lança un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Sherlock soupira et lui tourna le dos pour bien lui montrer qu'il était fâché. Ca y est, il n'avait à nouveau plus personne avec qui courir après des indices et discuter de chaque théorie. La maison était en pleine ébullition, et pourtant, il senti le silence l'entourer, la solitude revenir.

* * *

Il tenta d'échapper à ses idées noires en allant vers le petit salon. Sa mère était là, fixait son regard presque blanc dans la rue, à travers la fenêtre. Elle était immobile et inexpressive comme sur une vieille photo, un élégant fume-cigarette entre les doigts, le dos un peu courbé. Elle entendit les pas de son fils et tourna la tête soudainement, comme en sortant d'une transe, puis le vit. Son regard redevint hautain et royal, elle le rhabilla rapidement et se tint plus droite, et Sherlock pensa à ces femmes superficielles qui ne peuvent sortir sans maquillage. Il la salua en baissant la tête, et s'assit silencieusement sur le canapé près d'elle.

« Où est ton amoureux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Le fils de Meredith. Où l'as-tu laissé ? »

Elle lui tournait le dos, décidée à ne pas bouger de sa fenêtre, et lui regardait la cheminée éteinte d'un air très concentré. Il se demanda pourquoi il était si tendu chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Pourquoi ne savait-il toujours pas s'ils devaient se tutoyer ou se vouvoyer.

« Il m'a laissé quelques minutes. Vous connaissez bien Meredith ?

- Chaque fois que son mari venait s'occuper du cœur de ton père, pendant que tu étais au collège, je devais rester un peu avec elle, lui faire prendre le thé, ce genre de chose. Elle est aussi intéressante qu'un pot de chambre.

- J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas riche.

- Bingo. »

Il sourit, il ne sut même pas pourquoi.

« Elle venait toujours durant la journée, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais vu.

- Mais si tu ne t'entends pas avec elle, pourquoi vient-elle si souvent ?

- Elle est très amie avec Nancy. Elles s'entendent bien. Je crois qu'elle vient plutôt pour la voir elle qu'autre chose.

- Elle s'entendait bien avec son mari ? »

Françoise se retourna et regarda l'arrière du crâne de son fils.

« Sherlock, c'est absurde. La femme est en fauteuil roulant, elle n'a pas put monter les escaliers et tirer sur son mari, à moins que tu crois qu'elle ait rampé jusqu'à lui !

- Je sais, mais on se doit de penser à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Françoise ne répondit rien, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre.

« Et les autres ? demanda-t-elle. Tu les suspectes ?

- Tous sans aucune exception. Comment étaient-ils à table, hier soir ? »

François pouffa en se souvenant.

« Colin était blanc comme un linge après que tu ai révélé son alcoolisme à tout le monde. Patrick Nicholson jetait des regards noirs à sa femme. L'Indien restait de marbre, les yeux vides. Les Erickson étaient si mal à l'aise que Meredith prétexta de devoir aller aux toilettes pour quitter la table avec son mari, et Virginia Carroll semblait vouloir rire à chaque seconde de l'inconfort de tout le monde.

- J'ai fait de l'effet.

- Tu peux le dire. »

Françoise resta un peu silencieuse, avant de demander :

« Je peux te faire confiance pour le jeter en prison, Sherlock. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne bougea pas, et pourtant un frisson le parcouru. Quelque chose était étrange. Il rougit.

« Je croyais que j'étais un genre de malade mental à vos yeux, mère.

- La plupart des trisomiques ont un QI élevé, répondit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Et je ne suis pas bête, Sherlock. Même si c'est ce que je fais croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les hommes de la haute ne s'intéressent pas aux femmes intelligentes. »

Sherlock sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Elle y avait passé sa main, très brièvement, mais elle l'avait fait. Il resta pétrifié par un sentiment très étrange. Il repensa à la mère de John qui l'embrassait avant qu'il aille se coucher, à la mère de John qui lui souriait quand il venait vers elle, à la mère de John qui riait avec lui, à la mère de John qui le laisser s'endormir sur ses genoux, à la mère de John qui époussetait sa veste de ce geste délicat et simple comme celui que Françoise venait de faire dans ses cheveux, avec ses longs doigts blancs et doux et fins et aux ongles parfaits. Il tourna la tête, sur le point de pleurer et le cœur battant à la chamade, mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Il essuya vite l'eau perlant aux coins de ses yeux, car il entendit John l'appeler et arriver vers lui. Le visage du garçon blond apparut dans la pièce comme un rayon de soleil, un sourire triomphant éclairait son visage, car la silhouette stricte de Mycroft le suivait.

« Tu vois qu'il a accepté ! dit John en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et ce ne fût même pas difficile.

- J'imagine que tu l'as payé, supposa Sherlock après s'être raclé la gorge, s'assurant qu'il ne restait aucune trace de sa précédente émotion. Il n'y a que ça pour que Mycroft rende un service.

- Tais-toi idiot, lança le plus grand sur un ton aigre. Je ne suis pas si corrompu que tu le crois, et je vais m'empresser de parler à Willisburg.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher. »

La petite plasticienne brune, Virginia Carroll, s'était approchée d'eux en courant. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle était essoufflée.

« De quoi parlez-vous, mademoiselle ? demanda Mycroft comme si de rien n'était, tenant à garder pour lui qu'elle était elle aussi suspectée du meurtre.

- J'ai les oreilles qui traînent un peu partout quand je m'ennuie, et j'ai entendu que vous teniez à garder tout le monde dans la maison, les enfants, expliqua-t-elle. J'imagine que vous soupçonnez certaines personnes, et je ne tiens pas à savoir qui, mais si vous savez comment faire, allez vite parler aux policiers.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous si pressés ? demanda Sherlock en se levant.

- L'ambassadeur Indien, Abhay Agasitara. Il est en train de partir. »

Mycroft cria un « Quoi ?! » furieux, avant de suivre Sherlock et John qui courraient vers l'entrée. En effet, l'homme en noir serrait la main du commissaire Willisburg, et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture, sous le regard de Richard Holmes. Il regarda Sherlock avec un sourire triomphant, le premier que l'enfant lui voyait, et claqua la portière tandis que son chauffeur faisait ronfler le moteur.

« Père ! Vous ne devez pas le laisser partir !

- Silence, Sherlock. Monsieur Agasitara est un homme d'importance, il est très occupé. On le demande à l'Ambassade. Nous avons obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour qu'il parte de cet endroit pour retourner à ses affaires, puisque de toute façon, il n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Père, nous savons à présent que chacun dans cette maison est suspecté du meurtre d'Andrew Erickson, » expliqua Mycroft.

Richard se retourna et les foudroya du regard.

« Que dites-vous ? demanda le commissaire, alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

- La balle qui a été tirée est celle du revolver de mon père, le supposé cambrioleur n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. C'est un meurtre prémédité, pas un accident ! »

Sherlock venait de parler, et il réalisa tout de suite qu'il aurait dût se retenir. Le commissaire devint rouge de colère et s'exclama :

« Alors c'est toi, sale voleur ! C'est toi qui a la balle que nous avions perdu !

- Monsieur Willisburg, s'interposa Mycroft, ce n'est pas la question.

- Silence ! Sale morveux, tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui se prend pour un super-héro, mais ce sont des histoires sérieuses, tu m'entends ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on peut me faire pour avoir perdu quelque chose d'aussi important, hein ?! »

Le garçon voulu encore parler mais John le retint. Il avait vu le regard de son père, et sentait que d'un moment à l'autre, une gifle allait tomber. Il le prit par la main et s'éloigna, pendant que Mycroft tentait de continuer le débat.

« Lâche-moi ! » avait hurlé Sherlock dès qu'il l'attrapa, et encore quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison.

Virginia Carroll les regarda d'un air désolée, témoin de toute la scène.

« Les adultes sont des idiots ! pesta le garçon brun. Et toi aussi ! Tu aurais dût me laisser faire !

- Pour que tu te fasses frapper par ton père devant tout le monde, et que tu retournes t'enfermer dans ta chambre ? Non, Sherlock, on a besoin d'être efficaces maintenant. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures. Le temps presse. »

* * *

_**Tintintiiin**__** !**_** A très très vite tout le monde ! :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**On avance, mes amis ! Je veux vous remercier pour vous reviews qui me tiennent chaud au coeur et me donne la motivation de continuer cette chouette histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez déçu par rien de ce que vous lirez. Et s'il vous plaît, personne n'a encore fait ça, mais si vous avez une idée sur le meurtrier, NE LE DITES PAS DANS LES REVIEWS ! Merci de ne spoiler personne par inadvertance ! x) (Qui plus est, parce que je ne vous direz rien.) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Colin Pritchard marchait d'un pas nerveux dans le couloir des chambres, au premier étage –enfin, d'un pas aussi nerveux que son poids le lui permettait. Il regardait autour de lui ponctuellement, avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme un rongeur traqué par un renard, s'attendant chaque minute à un drame. Ses mains tremblaient et ses tendons lui faisaient mal, à force de ne pas avoir put jouer de violoncelle de la journée, et il les frottait frénétiquement. Arrivé devant la porte de Patrick Nicholson, il frappa trois coups discrets mais bien nets, un peu espacés, pour avoir le temps de respirer et de se persuader qu'il était calme.

« Quoi ?! lança la voix âcre et furieuse du philosophe.

- C'est Colin, Patrick. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Entre, » accorda-t-il après un soupir.

Le gros bonhomme entra maladroitement dans la pièce, tenta de ne pas trop ouvrir la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, sans succès. La chambre d'ami était embrumée de tabac et d'odeur d'alcool. Au sol, des habits masculins gisaient un peu partout ainsi qu'un verre brisé, témoins de la tension colérique de Nicholson. On voyait également, dans un coin, les rares affaires d'Ornella bien pliées et discrètes, près d'une armoire massive. Le lit était fait à la va-vite, une trace de reste de rouge à lèvre sur l'oreiller droit. Plusieurs piles de bouquins étaient amassées sur le bureau, qui trônait à contre-jour de la fenêtre. Patrick Nicholson était appuyé dessus et mordillait méchamment son cigare, fixant son ami d'un regard maladif. Ses cheveux gris coiffés habituellement en arrière tombaient cette fois devant son visage fantomatique. Ses yeux étaient rougis pas la fumée et l'absence de lumière du jour, et soulignés de profondes cernes. Il avait défait deux boutons de sa chemise pour mieux respirer, enlevé son gilet, remonté ses manches, et pourtant, il semblait qu'il étouffait d'avantage à chaque seconde qui passait. Devant son ami, il ne tenta même pas de se remettre d'aplomb avant de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de menace.

- Ce n'est plus possible, Patrick. On aurait dut dire dès le début que nous connaissions Andrew. Maintenant, nous voilà suspectés à cause de tes idées invraisemblables !

- Mais non, tu te trompes. Ils croient tous qu'il s'agit d'un cambrioleur. On ne craint rien.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Colin en se servant expressément un verre de whisky. Ils se demandent bien pourquoi on n'a rien dit, ils vont nous jeter en prison… »

Patrick frappa le bureau dans un grand bruit et se mit à hurler :

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Nous sommes innocents, tout ceci est grotesque !

- J'ai subit deux interrogatoires en plus de ma déposition ce matin, Patrick ! répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante, méconnaissable de celle, grasse et emportée, qu'il employait la veille au dîner. Deux interrogatoires avec ce fou de commissaire, qui me harcèle et me menace de la peine capitale. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau !

- Alors tu lui as dit ? »

Pritchard failli cracher son whisky quand il entendit la question. Il devient encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, et en posant son verre, failli le faire tomber du bureau. Il recula d'un pas, mais son ami réduisit la distance.

« Sale minable, ordure, tu l'as dit au commissaire ?!

- Non Patrick, je te jure que non !

- Menteur ! Je suis sûr que tu lui as dit qu'on lui devait de l'argent ! »

Pritchard émit ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot, mais sans vraiment verser de larme :

« Je t'en prie, Patrick ! Crois-moi ! Je ne veux pas aller en prison ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus rempli de salle à l'opéra, que je ne suis plus invité à l'étranger, on parle de moi comme d'un artiste dépassé dans le milieu. Andrew était généreux, et avec ce qu'il m'a donné, j'aurais peut-être une chance de me remettre sur les rails…

- Pauvre fou ! Moi non plus, je n'ai plus sorti de bouquin potable depuis une éternité, et aucun éditeur ne veut de moi, personne n'achète mes traités. J'emprunte de l'argent à Erickson depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, mais crois-moi, ça ne m'a pas sorti de mes ennuis. Tu es une pauvre loque, exactement comme moi, alors à partir de maintenant, tu t'écrases.

- Mais… Si on expliquait tout au commissaire, on aurait une chance de s'en sortir, non ?

- Je te le défends, tu m'entends ?! »

En furie, Nicholson jeta son adversaire contre le mur. Pritchard essaya de se défendre comme il put, mais rien n'y faisait, la colère de l'homme était si immense qu'il le pétrifiait de terreur. Alors que le philosophe levait la main pour le frapper, on entendit un gros bruit et il se stoppa net. En face de lui, l'armoire de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent, et Colin hurla de terreur en se cachant les yeux.

« Hooou, nous sommes des esprits frappeurs !

- Je suis le fantôme du Capitaine Flint ! »

Sherlock et John partirent en fou-rire devant les regards hallucinés des deux combattants. Le plus jeune sauta gracieusement hors de sa cachette pour atterrir pieds joints, et s'avança d'un pas paisible vers les deux hommes précédemment si violents. John en eut presque peur pour lui, mais Pritchard et Nicholson étaient si surpris qu'ils semblaient complètement désarmés.

« Qu'est-ce que foutiez dans mon armoire ? s'exclama Nicholson.

- Vous êtes chez moi, monsieur, dit Sherlock, et j'ai le droit de me « foutre » où bon me semble. Mais parlez-moi plus en détail de ce dont vous discutiez plus tôt.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'a que ça à faire ?

- De toutes façons, nous allons en parler à la police, ajouta John. Et plus vous nous donnerez de détails, plus nous plaiderons en votre faveur pour vous éviter tout risque d'emprisonnement.

- Andrew était notre meilleur ami au lycée, s'empressa d'avouer Pritchard, en sueur. Nous avions perdu contact depuis longtemps, mais il continuait de me prêter de l'argent régulièrement, ainsi qu'à Patrick, parce qu'il savait qu'on avait des ennuis.

- Ton père, un simple médecin, avait assez d'argent pour ça ? demanda Sherlock à John.

- En fait, ma mère vient d'un milieu plus aisé que mon père, et il avait gagné beaucoup d'argent au début de sa carrière. Il était très renommé en tant chirurgien dans sa jeunesse. Puis, nous n'avons jamais voulu vivre dans le luxe.

- Andrew m'a sauvé la mise pendant des années, je lui en étais très reconnaissant, j'étais sur le point de le rembourser, promit Pritchard comme en suppliant. Je n'aurais jamais voulu lui faire du mal, qui plus est, il ne m'a jamais pressé de lui rendre l'argent ou menacé de quoique ce soit !

- Assez ! »

Sans faire de bruit, Nicholson était retourné discrètement près de ses affaires et avait sorti un revolver de poche. Soudain, il le pointait droit vers eux, passant d'une tête à l'autre avec des gestes saccadés, pour les empêcher de bouger. Le gros violoncelliste eut un hoquet de frayeur et failli bien, cette fois, tomber dans les pommes. Tous étaient pétrifiés. John, paniqué, pensa à sa mère qui l'attendait en bas. Il se demanda s'il devait mourir là, tué par ce fou à onze ans. Il n'avait pas prévu de mourir, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Il gémit sans savoir pourquoi, se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux les plus forts qu'il pût, il s'imaginait déjà le ventre ouvert et saignant comme celui de son père… Et quelque chose d'incroyable arriva.

Il sentit la petite main chaude de Sherlock se glisser subrepticement dans la sienne. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit son visage parfaitement calme et souriant, un brin moqueur, qui lui dit :

« Ben alors ? On ne devait pas mettre ce genre de gens hors d'état de nuire ? Ne me dis pas que t'as peur, maintenant ? »

La gorge asséché, il ne pût lui répondre qu'il était franchement gonflé de lui dire ça alors qu'il ne pouvait pas rester tout seul deux minutes sans mourir de peur, et Sherlock planta ses yeux dans ceux de Nicholson :

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. Sérieusement, vous allez vraiment tuer trois personnes dans votre chambre, sans pouvoir le cacher d'une quelconque manière, le lendemain d'un meurtre dont vous n'avez rien à voir ? Je croyais que vous vouliez être innocenté, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez arranger votre cas.

- Tais-toi.

- Ou bien vous allez nous menacer de nous tuer si nous en parlons à la police ? Allons monsieur, vous n'avez rien d'un tueur, et plus longtemps vous vous tairez, plus vous aurez l'air suspect. Allez tout expliquer au commissaire le plus vite possible, vous serez vite tirez de tous vos embêtements. »

Nicholson resta une seconde sans bouger, vide de toute énergie ou argument face au petit médiateur brun. Finalement, il posa son arme. Pritchard soupira profondément et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, sur le point de pleurer.

« Merci messieurs, on a ce qu'il nous faut ! dit Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un grand sourire. Vous avez l'air d'avoir envie de parler à la police, n'est-ce pas ? Nous vous en laissons le soin. Tu viens John ? »

Le garçon blond sourit et hocha la tête, encore un peu secoué, et ils quittèrent la chambre côte à côte dans le silence. Ce n'est que quelques pas plus loin qu'ils commencèrent à rire, John un peu nerveusement, et Sherlock ravi de ses découvertes.

* * *

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais nous repartons de zéro… » dit John en soupirant.

Sherlock leva la tête vers lui comme s'il avait mal compris. Il s'était à nouveau réuni dans la chambre d'ami de John et avait étalé des tas de notes sur le sol. Il se retrouvé allongés à même le parquet, entourés par des tas de papiers récapitulatifs couverts de schémas, des plannings de la nuit précédente à la minute près. Ils avaient discrètement interrogé tout le monde plus en détail, à l'exception faites de l'Indien qui était à présent hors d'atteinte. A force de cogiter, le cerveau de John était sur le point d'exploser. Il regarda la pendule en face de lui en se rongeant les ongles : il était déjà plus de quatre heures.

« Je ne dirais pas que nous repartons de zéro, dit le brun avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Toi et ta manie de faire des révélations extraordinaires ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai raté, ça ira plus vite.

- Tu n'as rien raté. Nicholson et Pritchard étaient nos suspects principaux. Ils n'étaient pas complices sur le coup, et pourtant ont affirmés avoir bu ensemble hier soir au moment du meurtre, ce qui les innocente parfaitement. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont parlé à la police, au moins, on a un peu plus de temps devant nous.

- Tu parles ! Ils vont juste les garder tous les deux, les autres suspects vont nous filer entre les doigts, à cause de ces crétins de policier ! »

John envoya valser quelques feuilles autour de lui et s'étendit dos sur le sol. Il se plaqua les mains sur le visage en grognant, fou de rage. Plus le temps passait, et plus il sentait le meurtrier de son père lui filer entre les doigts. Ils arrivait de moins en moins à le supporter.

« Aux vues des alibis de chacun, on peut dire qui est plus ou moins fiables.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ornella Nicholson et Virginia Carroll sont arrivées en même temps sur les lieux du crime. Elles prétendent toutes les deux qu'elles étaient en train de dormir, mais leurs chambres sont un peu éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il est étrange qu'elles soient arrivées ensemble.

- Virginia Carroll a essayé de nous aider à retenir l'ambassadeur Indien, Agasitara. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça si… »

En dégageant ses mains de son visage, John vit la face blanche de Sherlock penchée au-dessus de lui. Très surpris, il déglutit péniblement avant de reprendre :

« … Si elle avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Peut-être qu'un suspect de plus dans l'affaire l'arrangeait, proposa Sherlock doucement, analysant le visage de John. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas coupable, certes, mais elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Et Ornella Nicholson ?

- Elle a l'air plutôt effrayée, mais elle n'est pas très nette non plus. Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais entendu parler, même en l'interrogeant, elle me répondait très brièvement, avec une voix quasi-chuchotée.

- Quand on se fait frapper par son mari, on ne doit pas avoir très envie de se faire remarquer.

- C'est probable. »

Sherlock s'assit à nouveau et permit à son ami de reprendre une respiration normale. Il se levait pour s'apprêter à partir :

« Tu vas lui poser des questions ? demanda John.

- A Virginia Carroll, oui.

- Je viens avec toi ?

- Si tu te sens, bien sûr. »

De toutes évidences, Sherlock avait comprit que John était dans un état critique. Le garçon blond sourit, touché par sa délicatesse, et accepta. Ils allaient partir quand on frappa à la porte.

Nancy entra dans la pièce de son habituel petit pas serré, et sourit aux enfants. Pourtant, le petit brun remarqua tout de suite quelque chose de changé chez sa gouvernante. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, son sourire était cassé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Nance ?

- Sherly mon cœur, je voudrais te parler. Tout seul, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Nancy regardait John avec un air soucieux, sans aucun doute voulait-elle parler de la mort de son père. Des centaines de questions naquirent automatiquement dans l'esprit du jeune détective. Il fit un petit signe de la tête à John et dit : « Attends-moi là, » avant de sortir et de discuter avec Nancy sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute, je… Je pense que j'ai une petite idée. Une rapide petite idée stupide, à propos de quelqu'un, qui pourrait éventuellement être impliqué dans la mort de monsieur Erickson. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent, il sauta de joie :

« C'est formidable, Nance ! Dis-moi tout !

- Ecoute, je le souhaiterais bien volontiers, mais je n'ai encore aucun élément sur lequel m'appuyer. C'est tellement idiot qu'il faut que j'aie une confirmation. Je ne voudrais pas te suggérer quelque chose de faux, qui te mènerait sur un mauvais chemin. Tu comprends ? »

L'enfant se dit qu'il comprenait mal, et son sourire se fana un peu :

« Comment ça, une confirmation ?

- Il faut que j'aille en parler à la personne en question. »

Nancy souriait comme si sa décision était sage, mais l'inquiétude se lisait facilement dans ses yeux. Quant à Sherlock, il répliqua aussitôt :

« Tu plaisantes ?! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Non, je t'assure, c'est sans aucun doute sans fondement ! Au contraire, cette personne pourrait m'éclairer sur plusieurs détails sombres de l'affaire. Puis, ce n'est pas toujours à vous deux de faire le boulot, Sherly. Il faut bien que je vous protège, de temps en temps. »

L'enfant allait ajouter quelque chose, mais sa gouvernante l'interrompit :

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien ! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans un sourire, et Sherlock allait s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais un bras le retint brusquement :

« Petit, j'ai à te parler ! »

Virginia Carroll se tenait là avec un air penaud, tandis que John sortait de la chambre. Sherlock regarda la silhouette de Nancy disparaître dans le couloir, le cœur serré. Il avait peur, mais l'occasion de discuter avec leur suspecte était trop important pour la rattraper maintenant. Il décida de faire vite.

« Oui, mademoiselle ?

- Je sais que Pritchard et Nicholson viennent de confier certaines choses aux policiers, dit-elle. L'enquête va sans aucun doute être approfondie et j'ai besoin d'affirmer un alibi solide.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda John.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres d'un air gêné.

« Je dormais hier soir. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de convaincre qui que ce soit.

- Moi non plus, je dois l'admettre, dit Sherlock platement.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous étiez avec madame Nicholson, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carroll rougit, et demanda dans un souffle :

« Comment ?

- Vous êtes arrivées exactement en même temps, et du même endroit apparemment. On fait rapidement le lien. »

Puis Sherlock se rappela un détail, un tout petit détail qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Nicholson. Pendant une seconde, il n'osa pas y croire, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, et il soupira pour lui-même :

« Nom de Dieu, mais c'est tellement évident. Pourquoi n'y ait-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda son ami.

- John, tu te rappelle du lit des Nicholson ? »

Le garçon réfléchit un instant, mais ne comprit pas.

« Euh, oui, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

- Il y avait une trace sur l'un des oreillers, une trace de rouge à lèvre. Et si je me souviens bien, madame Nicholson n'en portais pas hier soir. Celle qui en portait en grande quantité, à l'exception de ma mère que j'ai vu sortir de sa chambre au moment du crime, c'était vous, mademoiselle. Je me trompe ? »

Virginia Carroll fronça les sourcils, offensée devant le large sourire de Sherlock.

« On s'amuse avec une femme mariée ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ca suffit, dit-elle d'une voix cassante et détournant le regard. Maintenant, vous savez. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- A part entraîner quelqu'un dans l'adultère, ajouta John en haussant les sourcils.

- Merci, mademoiselle Carroll. Je prends tout cela en note. Allez voir les policiers et dites-leur tout net vos occupations avant le meurtre, ça ira plus vite. »

La petite brunette s'éloigna en soupirant, peut-être de colère, peut-être de soulagement. Et John chuchota à l'oreille de Sherlock :

« On approche ! »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ah, un petit jeu : à cause d'une erreur, j'ai été obligée de modifier une phrase dans le chapitre 4, qui correspond à une toute légère dérivation de l'histoire dans ce chapitre 8. Une seule phrase. Quelqu'un arriva-t-il à la trouver ? :p Merci encore, à très bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bon, j'ai bien bossé sur ce chapitre-là. La fic sera sans aucun doute un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu à la base, j'ai décidé de l'étoffer un petit peu. Donc, d'environ 12 chapitres, on arrivera peut-être à 15, qui sait ! ^^ Un WARNING pour la violence dans ce chapitre. Régalez-vous bien, en tous cas je l'espère, parce que là je me suis bien investie !**

* * *

« Les grandes personnes sont surprenantes, remarqua John. Pour rien au monde elles n'admettraient leurs bêtises, et pourtant, il suffit de gratter à peine pour les retrouver.

- Et encore, certaines bêtises sont plus visibles que d'autres, répondit Sherlock. Crois-tu que personne ne remarque l'inspecteur Rolling et sa maladresse époustouflante, ou que le commissaire patauge dans cette affaire ? Tout le monde le sait mais personne n'en dit rien. Pas par délicatesse ou par souci de nos chers policiers, non, juste à cause des convenances. Et parce que chacun préfère se reposer sur une apparente tranquillité.

- Belle brochette d'idiots.

- En effet. »

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu devant le regard furibond du commissaire Willisburg. Ils les avaient attrapés alors qu'ils traînaient encore près de la scène du crime. Il s'était enfermé avec eux dans le bureau du père Holmes et avait décidé de remettre ces deux petits diables à leur place :

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait, hein ? gronda-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur la table en chêne, plantant ses gros yeux dans les leurs. Vous avez handicapés toute mon équipe pendant cette investigation !

- Faux, répliqua Sherlock. Vous nous avez handicapés et continuez encore jusqu'à présent.

- C'est nous les détectives ici, gamin ! Et il serait tant que tu l'apprennes !

- On devrait être en train d'enquêter à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta le garçon blond en regardant sa montre. Vous n'allez pas tarder à repartir en concluant à un cambriolage alors que le meurtrier est encore ici. »

Willisburg soupira de désespoir et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Devant lui, les garçons étaient juchés sur leurs chaises, les yeux grands ouverts comme ceux des suricates, trépignant d'impatience. Le commissaire se recouvrit le visage des mains et geint péniblement :

« Mais pourquoi croyez-vous que quelqu'un ici soit le meurtrier ?

- Le pistolet de mon père a servit pour le meurtre, expliqua Sherlock avec lassitude. Un cambrioleur aurait utilisé son propre pistolet, le fait est qu'il n'en avait pas. Il s'agit forcément de quelqu'un qui a dormi dans cette maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambrioleur distrait, ou d'une petite frappe sans envergure ? répondit l'homme sans réfléchir. Chaque détail ne conduit pas à un scénario de polar, tu sais.

- Vous adaptez les preuves à votre théorie, commissaire. Mais les théories doivent s'adapter aux preuves. Le fait est que le meurtrier est encore parmi nous. Croyez-moi, ne partez pas, je vous en prie. »

L'homme soupira une dernière fois en constatant les regards suppliants des deux enfants. L'un venait de perdre son père, au fond, il n'était pas surprenant de le voir tenter coûte que coûte de trouver une explication. Puis leur raisonnement était malin, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'air loin d'être stupides. Il finit par dire en dodelinant doucement :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On continuera de chercher jusqu'à tard ce soir sans aucun doute, mais c'est tout ce que je vous promets. En tous cas, personne ne quittera la maison avant demain matin. »

Sherlock et John bondir de joie en entendant la nouvelle. Ils commençaient déjà à élaborer des plans faramineux et à se disputer des spéculations plus tordues les unes que les autres, quand Willisburg les jeta presque à la porte.

Au moment de partir, Sherlock vit Mycroft venir vers lui. Le jeune homme avait apparemment couru, et une inquiétude vague se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Il posa une main moite sur l'épaule de son petit frère :

« Tu as vu Nancy ? »

Le ventre de Sherlock se noua aussitôt. Quel imbécile il faisait, il aurait dut en parler tout de suite, mais il avait été arrêté à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il voulait la repérer.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas ?

- Non, ça fait quelques temps que je la cherche, et personne ne semble l'avoir vu. »

Le garçon brun lança un regard angoissé à John, qui lui dit aussitôt.

« On va se séparer et la chercher. Je vais demander autour de nous. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Au pire, elle est peut-être sortie faire une course. Comme elle n'est pas suspectée, les inspecteurs ont pu la laisser faire. »

Alors John sourit gentiment et Sherlock retrouva espoir. Ils partir chacun de leur côté : John fouilla les chambres et les bureaux, Mycroft allait regarder le jardin et parler aux policiers, puis Sherlock se chargeait de tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa plusieurs personnes qui ne semblaient pas au courant. Virginia Carroll promit d'ouvrir l'œil, et Nicholson le chassa d'un air mauvais, ce qui eut pour effet de donner envie au garçon de le mordre. Finalement, il tomba sur la mère de John qui regardait dehors d'un air effaré. Depuis le meurtre de son mari, on la voyait très vaguement, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans une des chambres, traumatisée. En voyant Sherlock cependant, elle eut la force de sourire poliment :

« Bonjour mon garçon. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux.

- Meredith, je cherche Nancy, répondit-il. Ca fait un petit moment que personne ne l'a vu, je me demande où elle a pu passer.

- Ah, je lui ais parlé tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Il y a une trentaine de minutes tout au plus. Elle allait vers la véranda, j'ai voulu discuter avec elle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était attendue. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et pensa très fort, comme s'il hurlait dans sa tête : elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans la véranda, elle est partie parler au tueur !

« Merci ! » lança-t-il en courant vers le fond de la maison.

La véranda était une pièce immense, derrière la grande résidence, et donnait sur l'extérieur. C'était plus un jardin couvert qu'une véranda, une grande demi-sphère en verre remplie de plantes immenses baignées dans le soleil orange du crépuscule. Les plantes étaient si hautes et la pièce si vaste qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout, et en y entrant, on avait presque l'impression de pénétrer dans une jungle. C'était comme un monde dans une maison, et Sherlock aimait bien cet endroit dans lequel il venait parfois se perdre, si petit que ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'attraper quand il sautait entre les racines, les branches, les lianes.

Mais quelque chose cette fois avait changé, qui angoissa Sherlock dès qu'il posa un pied dans cet univers. D'habitude, on entendait deux bruits se mêler : celui des fontaines nourrissants les différents arbres et arbustes, comme des cascades qui roulaient au loin, et ceux des oiseaux venants du jardin qui passaient par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Leurs petits cris habillaient de musique l'endroit, mais cette fois, la pièce toute nue ne faisait gronder que l'écoulement saccadé des jets d'eau, et dans cette pièce vide de vie et rouge de sang à la lueur du soleil couchant, Sherlock eut l'impression d'être emporté dans un torrent incontrôlable.

« Nancy ?! » appela-t-il d'une voix terrifiée en recommençant à courir.

Il s'élançait entre les plantes à une vitesse fulgurante, reconnaissait chaque rocher et chaque coin, en lançant des regards tout autour de lui.

« Nance ! » hurla-t-il de toute sa gorge, de tout son souffle haletant. Il gémissait à chaque pas, un fantôme à chaque tournant semblait l'attendre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait au détour d'un arbre ou d'un buisson, d'une image affreuse qui se jetterait sur lui et le dévorerait tout entier.

Finalement, il arriva au centre de la véranda après ce qui lui avait semblé un siècle. La plus grande fontaine était là et se concluait en un petit bassin. Il savait que Nancy aimait bien ce coin-là. Dès qu'elle avait quelques minutes à elle, ce qui était rare, elle s'asseyait au bord de l'eau et lisait un bon livre. Et quand Sherlock venait la chercher en râlant parce qu'elle l'avait laissé seul, elle riait et répondait, levant son petit nez en trompette et ses tâches de rousseur : « Et alors, petit seigneur ? Tu peux lire, mais pas moi ? »

Il la voyait à quelques pas de lui, près du bassin. Pas vraiment _près_ du bassin.

« Nance ? » appela-t-il d'une voix minuscule.

Il sentait ses jambes s'entrechoquer alors qu'il avançait, capable de s'effondrer à tout moment. Sa voix hoquetait malgré lui derrière ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de prononcer son nom. Elle était dans une position ridicule et affreuse. Son corps restait à l'extérieur de l'eau, affalé contre la paroi du bassin, et sa tête était invisible. Son visage rond était plongé dans la large cuve, avancé comme la tête d'une poule qui picore, complètement déconnectée de ses épaules trempées. Il s'approcha encore. Sa nuque était rouge et ouverte, du sang séchait sur ses cheveux en bataille et dégoulinait lentement goutte par goutte sur le sol, mélangé à l'eau.

Sherlock recula en sentant l'odeur salé. Il se précipita près d'un arbre et vomit ses entrailles, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

John arriva bon dernier à la véranda, affolé. Sa mère le retint en arrière face aux policiers qui emportaient le corps de Nancy dans une civière. Le garçon regardait cette scène comme une mascarade. Tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une morte de plus, alors que la police hantait la maison depuis la veille au soir, c'était du délire pur et simple. Il ne pouvait trouver ça tolérable dans aucun cas de figure :

« Bande d'imbéciles ! » hurla-t-il en direction de Willisburg.

L'homme se tourna en l'entendant et baissa les yeux. Il esquiva le regard de l'enfant pour ne pas montrer sa honte, puis s'adressa à Rolling, mais John ne voulu pas arrêter.

« Vous vous faites appeler des policiers, des gardiens de la loi, et vous laissez arriver une telle boucherie ?! On vous l'avait dit, on l'a répété des dizaines de fois, quelqu'un ici tue, vous ne pouvez plus le nier !

- Petit ! » dit l'inspecteur Rolling en s'approchant de lui.

Pour le laisser parler, John se tue une minute, mais son regard ne trompait personne : il était fou de rage.

« Le commissaire veut bien te laisser regarder ici, si tu veux. Il vous laissera passer, toi et ton ami, autant que vous voudrez, et il retiendra chaque suspect dans cette maison tout le temps qu'il faudra. Calme-toi. »

John lâcha un grand soupir avant de répondre :

« Merci. J'y vais.

- Johnny, où vas-tu ? demanda Meredith en le voyant s'éloigner. Arrête de te comporter comme ça, ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! »

Il ignora sa mère et s'approcha du bassin. On avait retiré de l'eau une lourde branche droite, comme une longue buche, qui avait sans aucun doute servit à assommer la gouvernante pour la noyer, mais on n'allait plus rien trouver sur l'objet trempé et vierge de toute empreinte. Il se dit que le coupable, pas très fort physiquement, pouvait être autant une femme qu'un homme pour avoir dut frapper Nancy avant de la noyer. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où on l'avait trouvé : des tâches de sangs entouraient le corps dessiné sur le sol et le rebord du bassin, et il eut un vague haut-le-cœur, mais réussi à se concentrer. Sherlock n'étant pas là, il fallait qu'il récolte le plus d'informations possibles pour les lui transmettre, même s'il n'était pas aussi brillant que lui. Il remarqua alors des petites traces étranges à quelques pas.

Il vit de fines et longues courbes de poussières noires, un peu floutées par l'eau tombées sur le sol. Les traits étaient petits mais parallèles, et dessinaient clairement la forme d'un objet large d'un petit mètre qui avait dût être posé là depuis longtemps. Le criminel avait senti le besoin de le prendre, mais pourquoi ? Il comprit que Nancy avait dut apporter quelque chose à la personne qui l'avait tué, quelque chose d'important concernant le précédent meurtre. Il se recula et retourna vers les policiers.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit-il en allant à nouveau vers sa mère.

- Johnny, je ne comprends rien, dit-elle sur un ton éploré. Toutes ces horreurs, il faut que tu t'en tiennes loin, tu comprends ?

- Maman, je sais que tu es bouleversée par tout ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et remarqua sur le tissu de sa robe une tâche rouge perlant sous sa cuisse.

« Tu es blessée ? s'écria-t-il en se baissant pour regarder.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Hier soir, quand le cambrioleur m'a fait tombé, je me suis prit l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil dans la cuisse. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ce matin, alors la tâche a eu le temps de s'élargir, mais c'est loin d'être grave. Je l'ai pansé.

- Ce n'est pas un cambrioleur maman. Regarde, ce n'est pas un cambrioleur qui a tué Nancy.

- Mais… »

Son regard se brisa doucement et elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle était dans la même maison que le tueur de son mari. John la consola un moment, recueillit ses plaintes, puis la confia à des policiers pour qu'ils l'emmènent se reposer. Il aperçu alors Mycroft qui se tenait droit près de la porte d'entrée de la véranda, une main devant le visage.

John s'approcha de lui délicatement, et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé. »

Mycroft sursauta en sortant de ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Merci, répondit-il en reniflant légèrement et en se frottant le nez. Je me doutais qu'il allait se passer autre chose. Mais, Nancy… Je ne sais pas. C'est trop injuste, elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

- C'était ta gouvernante, et un être humain formidable. Elle t'a élevé. Tu as le droit de pleurer. »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas comment réagir tout de suite, et il sourit tendrement de ses lèvres crispées par des larmes retenues. Sentant qu'il allait craquer dans très peu de temps, il se détourna et dit :

« Sherlock est dans sa chambre, tu devrais aller le voir. »

John regarda l'aîné des Holmes s'éloigner de son large pas souple dans son habit noir. En penchant la tête, il se dit que dans ce petit adulte, il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement grand.

Il monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir principal avec appréhension. Une fois devant la longue porte blanche, il ne sût pas quoi faire exactement, alors il prit une large inspiration et frappa.

« Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il, timide.

Pas de réponse. Il insista, toujours rien. Il se sentait bête à attendre là, mais il avait trop peur d'entrer sans autorisation et tourna sur lui-même en quête d'une aide quelconque, mais il était seul et devait choisir quoi faire. Finalement, il entrouvrit la porte.

« Sherlock ? J'entre. » dit-il en passant doucement sa tête à l'intérieur.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. La salle circulaire avait un haut-plafond, et les murs blancs étaient noircis par la nuit bientôt tombée, qui se montrait comme un tableau dans la fenêtre en face de l'entrée. Le lit contre le mur de gauche s'allongeait vers le centre de la pièce, recouvert d'une couette rouge, et près du lit, une table de chevet tenait une petite lampe, seule source de lumière de la chambre. Près de la fenêtre, un petit bureau et une chaise, et sur la chaise, un étui rectangulaire était ouvert et vide. La chambre n'était pas hirsute et poussiéreuse, comme on pouvait s'y attendre dans l'antre fermée d'un garçon d'onze ans, mais quelque chose fit sourire John d'un air émerveillé : les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses étagères remplies à ras-bords de livres en tous genres, comme une bibliothèque. A l'image de Sherlock, sa chambre était une source immense de savoir et de connaissances diverses. Certains livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, d'autres étaient très clairement des notes prises par le garçon et entrelacées sur son bureau. On voyait aussi dans un coin des ustensiles de chimie, des petites maquettes de machines bizarres, des croquis épinglés au mur. L'endroit était tellement magique et à l'image de l'enfant curieux que John compris exactement pourquoi Sherlock interdisait l'entrée à tout le monde. A l'extérieur, il était le fils d'une famille prestigieuse et se devait de garder un masque de fer. Ici, il était lui-même et pour toujours, et il n'avait à craindre personne.

Il manquait cependant dans ce paysage quelque chose, et c'était bien Sherlock lui-même. John perçu sa respiration mais ne sut pas tout de suite d'où elle venait. Il avança dans la pièce et le vit : il était endormi non pas sur le lit, mais à côté, assit contre le mur face à la fenêtre, et caché d'un éventuel visiteur. Son visage était certes endormi, mais pas tranquille, ses sourcils étaient encore tordus par la douleur, et il serrait dans ses bras un magnifique violon.

John s'assit à côté de lui et n'osa pas le réveiller tout de suite. Il l'observa quelques secondes, son visage face à la nuit brillait d'un éclat blanc qui évoquait à nouveau la pleine lune, et autour de ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles les larmes sèches qu'il avait versé. Sa tête appuyée contre le mur, il la tendait vers le haut et la lumière, offrait sa bouche fine et légèrement entrouverte au vide, le souffle long et régulier. Son ami n'arrivait pas à supporter les larmes qui scintillaient malicieusement sur ses joues, alors il y passa une main légère et lente pour ne pas le réveiller. Malgré tout, il l'entendit grogner. Sherlock bougea la tête et la tourna pour garder la main de John contre lui.

« Pardon, dit John tout doucement.

- Non, pas pardon. Reste. »

En quelques secondes, Sherlock posa son violon à côté de lui et glissa sa tête le long du bras de John, pour la blottir contre son épaule. Il entoura le garçon de ses bras et le serra dans un soupir douloureux.

« Mycroft m'a ramené ici ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.

- Oui, répondit John qui l'avait complètement laissé faire. On a emmené… Son corps. Voilà.

- Ah. »

Les deux garçons étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre et John pensa une seconde que ses amis se moqueraient bien de lui en le voyant comme ça, mais ça lui était égal. A nouveau le silence les enveloppait de centaines de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas à se dire, juste parce qu'ils se comprenaient de manière si magique. Petit à petit, John sentit Sherlock se détendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai été pitoyable, dit le garçon brun.

- Non. Regarde comme j'ai été hier soir. C'est pareil, Sherlock, on n'y peut rien.

- J'aurais dut être plus fort.

- Tu es très fort, mais tu as un cœur comme tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas tout retenir comme ça.

- Mycroft a pleuré ?

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Si tu ne l'as pas vu pleuré, c'est qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Mycroft ne pleure pas, il a compris que pour ne pas être malheureux, il faut ne pas avoir de cœur. »

John écarta doucement Sherlock de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Mycroft a pleuré et ça se voyait. On n'est peut-être pas malheureux sans cœur, mais on n'a aucune chance d'être heureux non plus. »

Sherlock réfléchit une seconde à ce que son ami venait de dire, puis il eut un faible sourire.

« Tu es malheureux, là ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mon père est mort hier. Oui, je suis malheureux.

- Je vais retrouver qui a fait ça, et après, tu seras heureux. Je te le promets. »

John eut un sourire tendre. Sherlock pouvait être tellement naïf dans de brefs moments, c'en était déboussolant. Il semblait être un adulte dans la peau d'un enfant, mais ce n'était pourtant pas du tout le cas.

« Tu aimes le violon ? » dit le petit détective en se levant.

Sherlock joua des airs nostalgiques, puis des mélodies plus drôles. Leur soirée fût moins joyeuse et trépidante que la veille évidemment, mais elle garda cette paix extrêmement réconfortante, comme une pause au milieu de tous ces massacres. De peur de se quitter dans la solitude froide de la maison surveillée par les policiers, ils s'endormirent dans le même lit.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite très bientôt ! Grosses bises à tous, et encore merci de suivre, je vous adore ! :D**


End file.
